i won't say im inlove
by Ippen shinde miru
Summary: Takuma ichijou who was forced by his family to promote pacifism in order for humans and vampires to get along as a result he asks the new student to be his fake lover but what will he do when he falls inlove with her. TAKUXAI
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A happy-go-lucky Takuma ichijou who was forced by his family to promote pacifism in order for humans and vampires to get along. Reluctantly, asks the new dayclass student AI, the only girl who doesn't have interest in him, to be his pretend LOVER. But what will Takuma do if he falls' in love with her and finds out about her true identity. TAKU/OC, AIDOU/OC, slight ZERO/OC

Chapter 1: To find the perfect candidate

Walking down the hallways of Cross academy, towards the chairman's office Enma Ai shifted her school bag higher in her arms to conceal the "heavenly view" that had captured the attention of various passer-bys. She was relieved that she had grown taller in height and had longer hair, but was it necessary for her to grow such assets that attracted unnecessary attention from both the male and female species? She could almost feel the daggers stab into her as each girl in Cross Academy glared at her as they passed and it was as if she had a perfect TV reception that allowed her to see what each guy thought as they eyed her from head to toe.

Ai bowed her head down to prevent the people that passed her by to see her abnormally crimson eyes and decided to speed up her pace to avoid further harassment, her sudden increase in speed caused her skirt to glide freely around her perfectly shaped legs revealing more of her creamy porcelain skin, this act of exposure created a field of blooming erections. '_someday I'll burn this uniform and send the designer to hell'_ she whispered to herself. Meanwhile the female population were mentally cursing her and jealous death glares were boring holes into her skull making it more unbearable to keep her stoic demeanour in place.

"Is that the new girl? She's weird did you see her eyes?"

"She's hot" whistled a boy with red hair

"Yeah I saw it, its red do you think she's an albino?" mentioned a blonde girl

"Do you think I should ask her out?"

"Psst.. they say she's smart but look at her she looks like a slut"

"I bet she's got fake hair? And those boobs, I'm sure she went under the knife"

Girls were ganging up on her as if Ai was some kind of prey that they're ready to pounce on any moment now, while the boys were clawing the walls writhing in agony, trying to lessen the throbbing pain inside their boxers and others preferred to rush into the nearest female sanitary vending machine and bombard their noses with tampons since tissue were no good substitute in preventing severe epistaxis (nosebleed).

Ai had never encountered such situations before, where every ones attention is mainly focused on her in a sexual way and never did she have first hand experiences with the teenage food chain or the hierarchy for that matter and how competitive the female species can be.

Turning around the corridor and heading up the stairs that led towards the third floor of the academy, Ai did not notice that the current floor she was at was free of rabid students. She was far away from the real world, physically she was there but mentally her brain was in reminiscing land.

Walking down the empty corridors of cross academy that led to the chairman's office Ai was still deep in thought. For over four hundred years living behind the closed doors of her Japanese mansion, the raven haired beauty had only experienced hatred and betrayal, she never really did socialise, the only things she knew that were true were the never ending cycle of pain and vengeance humans harbour against each other and she has witnessed it and took part on it as well. She knows what it is like to hate to be betrayed and to be punished for the sins she has done and now that the lord of hell appointed her to be the hell girl.

Ai started her career as the Hell Girl by her own act of vengeance on the villagers who sentenced her to a sacrificial death. Her task of fulfilling other people's vengeance and ferrying people to Hell is her punishment, a task which she has performed for the better part of 400 years. Although this task is presented as atonement, it is unknown whether she will ever be freed of it. Since she has done this for so long, she initially seemed to have become emotionless, numbed, as is shown by her expressionless face. Wanyūdō one of her three apprentice noted that she still had feelings, though, although she did not express them strongly, she had been ordered to close her heart by the lord of hell. Now she had been sent to the human world for reasons she has yet to discover, she had came into terms that humans are really decisive and cunning, she took and audible sigh trying to realise the tension from remembering those hateful memories.

The crimson eyed girl stopped in front of a mahogany coloured door, as if her body was controlled by strings, she slowly raised her left arm and wrapped her hand in the door knob. She stood there like a statue, aimlessly staring at the door with her position still holding the knob. Out of a sudden the door majestically flung open with such force that it caused the raven haired girl to land on her bottom with a loud thud that echoed through out the hallway.

Ai finally retrieved her senses and was now aware of her surroundings together with the crushing weight laid sprawled on top of her petite form and her precious lady lumps. She slowly supported her weight with her elbows and gently opened her eyes. Pair of crimson eyes met with hazelnut coloured orbs that was shielded by thin slightly round glasses.

"Eh… Ano??.." said the blonde man on top of her, who was looking the right words to break the tension. "I'm Cross Kaein the Chairman of this academy and uhm… welcome to Cross Academy??" he shrugged whilst supporting his torso with his arms and made the most idiotic smile that she has ever seen in her whole entire four hundred years of life, even Simon Cowell would cringe in horror.

Now that Ai was aware of the surroundings and her overflowing brain cells were functioning full time again, her crimson eyes travelled down to look at their tangled limbs and then realisation hit her hard. She could feel heat rushing to her face and was sure she was currently blushing different shades of red. The poor girl was stunned. Who wouldn't? Never in her four hundred years of life had she been smacked on the face with a door and be in a situation where the chairman of the school she's going to attend is on top her in between her legs. Plus to dump more salt on the wound, she was wearing a skirt. By the time she had finished processing the situation Ai did the only thing she can think of. She fainted.

Ai woke up to the sounds of two male voices, both were having a mild argument and some where between their conversation, they mentioned her name. The now slightly conscious girl tried to focus her attention whilst pretending to stay asleep.

"But Zero! It was an accident, I was just trying to greet her" whined the male who had a high pitched irritating girlish voice. Ow, how Ai just wished she could rip out that guy's voice box and feed it to a pack of flesh eating bacteria, at that point it was so tempting. After a few calculations Ai identified this excessively happy person to be the chairman.

"Whatever, but look at what you did! You got the girl knocked out, pervert." with the last word sounding more inaudible, the man with the monotonous voice was for sure annoyed with the chairman. From what Ai could tell the voice came from this Zero person the chairman mentioned earlier. But even if Zero made the last word hard to hear the chairman still grasped his words and reciprocated.

"It was an accident"

"…"

"I swear! I wanted to greet her not molest her. I thought it would be cool and off the shiznet-"

"Stop trying to relate to me!" shouted Zero releasing an unholy aura.

"Okei, take a chill pill" said the chairman waving it off

"I swear if you try to relate to me again you'll never live to see or relate with the next generation"

"Anyway back to the topic. I never meant to do anything like that, I'm sure she's just shy to come in and meet your 'gorgeous' father!" the chairman stood up from his chair with weird twinkling eyes and a hand placed on his chest.

CRASH!!!!

"Who gave you the authority to think that I'm your son?!" Zero's words oozed with a foreboding aura as he punched the nearest thing he can lay his hands on, and unfortunately for the chairman it was his brand new cherry coloured desk that Ichijou Takuma bought him as a Christmas gift.

Aoki winced at the loud crashing impact zero made. '_Crap! I blew my cover'_

"I believe 'little-miss-new-student' has been awake for quite sometime now?"

"Eh?" the blonde chairman blinked absent minded before hurrying beside the conscious girl on the red velvety couch.

Ai slowly sat up on the couch careful not to put strain on her throbbing skull due to her fall from grace earlier together with her butt. Kneeling in front of her the goof ball of a chairman bowed his head and apologized.

"I'm so SORRY!!... WAHHH!!" sobbed the blonde buffoon and was crying an ocean with a slight drop of mucus dripping down his nose.

Ai blushed at the sudden flashback of events she had with the chairman moments ago. '_oh wait, was it moments ago or hours ago?'_ she wondered to herself, she placed her closed hand on top of her soft delicate kissable pink lips whilst scanning the beautifully furnished room with her luminous crimson orbs, then her sight landed on a boy seated on an armchair beside a broken desk that was split into two, wearing the cross academy black uniform.

The chairman's exaggerated sobbing was slowly fading away from Ai's eardrums as she stared at Zero who was currently ignoring the high pitched whining of Cross Kaein and settled on gazing outside the window adjacent to him.

The willowy beauty sat in her place mesmerized by this captivating being that was only two metres away from her. She drank every detail of Zero's statuesque face. He had flawless white skin that complemented his neck length silver hair that was layered on the front which only made his already magnificent bone structure more appealing. His lips and nose were like of a woman, but his eyes, oh! those eyes were the most captivating, and the mixture of lavender and silver had made his whole physic scream "Fierce". Ai still held her position, with her hand on her slightly parted mouth and the other on her lap.

Feeling awkward as if someone was looking at him, Zero slowly turned his head to the left and caught Ai staring at him. The silver haired male didn't bother and just shrugged it off '_Tch it's just a girl with red ey- Whaaaaat?' _ Upon realising what he had just mentally told himself, Zero immediately took a double take before settling in just glaring at the raven haired girl to send her a non-verbal threat but unluckily it didn't work against the stoic girl with florescent crimson eyes, who in his opinion was devoid of all emotions. Ai did not falter at the sight of Zero giving her his infamous _'Stop-it-or-you'll-regret-it'_ glare that always made every girl in the school shrink in fear.

Ai faintly blushed as she lowered her hand from her lips and placed it on her lap but still did not break away from the eye contact she have with Zero. On the other hand Zero was still trying to send chills down her spine, but not even a single twitch of an eye was made, just a faint blush. After a minute and a half the silver haired boy found himself drawn to this girls appeal, his eyes travelled to her flawless porcelain skin, untouched by any impurities but was tainted with a faint tinge of pink; to her perfectly shaped nose and kissable marshmallow pink lips; down to her waist length hair that was so black it made the midnight sky turn envious and made the moon incomparable to the shine it holds; lastly her luminous crimson eyes, that was slightly covered by her fringe, surpasses that of Kuran Kaname's red orbs. To Zero this girl was the perfect example of a living doll, he even suspected that this new student might not even be human. '_Perhaps she's a vampire?'_ he questioned himself mentally, whilst narrowing his eyes. _'No, that can't be right. If she was, then the chairman should admit her to the night class instead of the day class, and I'm pretty sure even if the chairman is too gay for his own good, he hasn't gone mad enough to admit vampires into the day class. I hate to say it but I trust that lunatic bastard.' _The white eyed teen never tore his gaze away from Ai's docile doll like face.

Meanwhile Cross Kaein has no clue on the on going staring competition between Ai and Zero since he was so preoccupied on begging for forgiveness, he hadn't noticed Ai neglecting him.

"All of it was my fault you can blame it on my A.D.D. I'm sorry! I've been in this position for over seven minutes now, I might get osteoporosis. Have mercy!!" wailed the chairman. He couldn't understand why Ai had not spoken a single word, nor made a gesture to signal that he was forgiven, so he lifted his head up and found Ai sat up straight on her place staring at something ahead of her. The curious blonde followed her eyes to where they were directed at, _'Zero?' _he also noticedZero staring back at her _'so these two have been engaged into a staring competition while I was in the process in gaining a hump on my back'. _The chairman then decided that it was time to break the glare-a-thon.

"Ooooohhh… what do we have here? Is this LOVE at first sight!" he squealed, emphasising the word love.

Both teens suddenly nudged as if they were shocked by a high voltage wire, and directed their glare towards the chairman.

"tee-hee" the blonde idiot covered his mouth to hide the cheeky grin he was sponsoring. If looks could kill both Ai and Zero would have the chairman six feet under by now. "Ahem-Ahem, now that I got your full attention, let us get down to business."

The chairman went on about the rules and regulations of the academy constantly reminding Ai that the moon dorms are off limits and the school is not accessible when the night class are using the academy. After what seemed like the longest ten minutes of her life Ai was glad that the blonde buffoon was finished rambling.

"Lastly"

'Oh, great another essay' Ai rolled her eyes looking elsewhere.

"This is Kiryuu Zero one of the school prefects he will be your buddy and tour guide for a week making sure we are well accustomed to the school lifestyle." Zero gave a small nod and stood up of his seat.

"My name is Enma Ai nice to meet you" she greeted. Zero just gave another bow and motioned her to follow him.

"Oh, welcome to Cross Academy, Enma-san I hope you enjoy your stay"

Ai then gave a small bow and left the room together with Zero. Feeling a little awkward Ai let the silver hair boy walk a step ahead of her, she felt that this person was anti-social just by looking at his frowning face. On the other hand Zero was itching to ask her a question but stopped himself, thinking that he would embarrass the girl. The tension was growing thicker and one of them was contemplating on making the first move since both were in the same page on being anti-social, one of them had to swallow their pride.

"We're not going straight to class" Zero made the first move then noticed Ai stare up at him in confusion

"Eh?"

"Well you have been unconscious for an hour and the chairman had to explain all the rules to you, surely both of us are late for class."

"Oh, O-Okie" Ai stuttered.

'_Oh great the girl stutters, how annoying. To think I have to put up with this for a week, but hey she's quiet, I guess it would do?'_ thought Zero looking at her from the corner of his eye. _'and she blushes a lot'. _They turned to the next corridor and that lead to the second floor where a hand full of students were out of their lessons for some unknown reason. Zero then felt that every single student was staring towards his direction he just shrugged the matter off and proceeded to descend down the first floor. There the mass of students increased and hundred pairs of eyes were staring at him, or what's behind him? Zero turned around to see Ai burning red and found that she was tugging down her skirt and crushing her book bag on top of her chest. Feeling sorry for the new girl and the string of unfortunate events that had happened to her in the last three hours, Zero did the only thing he can think of and for sure this act of kindness will make a huge buzz around the school.

"Here" he extended out his holding out his Cross academy black blazer for Ai to wear.

"U-Uhm.. T-thank you b-but I think i-it won't be n-necessary." Ai looked up at Zero and felt heat rise up to her face once again.

"Just take it!!" demanded Zero, without another word Ai swiftly took the blazer into her hand, stared at it for a while then slid inside. The crimson eyed beauty felt a little less exposed since Zero's blazer was twice her size, the blazer reached up a little above her knee and the sleeves four inches longer.

"A-arigatou Kiryyu –san" Ai bowed giving him a faint smile.

"Tch.. just give it to me at the end of the day" Zero walked off, ignoring the fact that he knew very well that the school will come out with a new rumour, he can see it now 'Prefect dating new girl with big assets' or 'Man hater decides to give love a chance.' Predicting that these kinds of assumptions would occur, Zero decided to take action and grabbed Ai's wrist then dragged her outside the campus and straight towards the forest. Ai on the other hand felt like her hand was loosing blood from Zero's grip but assumed that if she complains the hot headed teen would just ignore her. They stopped in front of a stable where a grey horse was stationed there eating comfortably, Zero released Ai's hand and walked towards the pile of hay and laid there with his arms up behind his head. Meanwhile Ai just stared at the horse while rubbing her numb hand.

"Sit" said Zero, it was more like an order than a request, so Ai quickly scanned the setting and found a place to sit in then sat under a tree that was just beside Zero. The raven haired girl leaned on the tree behind her whilst she was in a mermaid sitting position, they were quiet for quite sometime but then she found herself feeling uncomfortable, she took a glance at Zero then spotted him staring at her.

"You, what's wrong with your eyes?" Zero couldn't handle it anymore and just had to ask, as he expected the crimson eyed girl blushed and bowed her head.

"A-ano, it's a g-genetic d-disorder" she lied averting her gaze elsewhere.

"I don't like it" he replied monotonously.

"I'm s-sorry, I'll g-go wear m-my contact l-lenses." Ai rummaged through her bag and found two circular plastic containers joined together and opened it. She tilted her head up and opened her eyes using her index finger and middle finger placing the scale like lenses in her eyes. When Ai was finished she blinked a couple of times making sure that the lenses were positioned properly, she looked at Zero who was watching her put on the lenses.

"I'll sleep for a while wake me up when the day class ends" said Zero with a satisfied tone.

"But w-we still got c-class"

"Forget about it just go tomorrow, I'll make up an excuse to the chairman." With that said Ai found it hard to argue since she didn't mind skipping class for the whole day and besides she didn't want to face those molesting two faced hypocrites that she will soon be calling classmates.

"Okei."

Ai had begun to feel her eyes close indicating that she was sleepy then surrendered to her bodies demand and drifted off to sleep.

The night class are not your ordinary nocturnal teenagers they are far more than that. They are a legion of noble class vampires who seek pacifism just like their pureblood king and dorm president, Kuran Kaname. The pureblood vampire have always been promoting pacifism between vampires and humans alike, that is why together with the chairman he built this school to train vampires to live along side humans but even though he had fought hard for this pacifism to come true, half of the vampire population still believes on segregating humans, so he needed the help of other vampires to be an active member as well.

Inside his office Kuran Kaname sat relaxed on his luxurious thrown like chair whilst playing chess with his child hood friend and vice-president, Ichijou Takuma. While playing both teens were discussing about the current issue concerning the vampire society.

"What do you think Kaname? Who do you think is doing this?" asked Ichijou, while deciding which one of his pieces is going to move.

"It is obvious that it's not a natural death considering those four vampire who died with a heart attack were either a tyrant or they committed a genocide killing a substantial amount of humans " replied Kaname making his move on the chess board.

"Six vampires, 4 died with heart attack 2 disappeared and they all died one after the other. Weird" Takuma moved his piece again regardless of the fact that he didn't have a clue on what he was doing since he was to busy making assumptions on. "Checkmate. I win again Ichijou" Kaname leaned on his chair and tilted his head up. "All I know is we're not dealing with a human"

Knock! Knock!

"You may come in." greeted Kaname's soft velvety voice.

"Good afternoon Kuran-sama, I have a letter for Ichijou Takuma-sama" the maid bowed in front of Kaname before going inside, towards Takuma and proceeded on giving him his letter. "Good afternoon Ichijou-sama, I have another telegram for you."

"Arigatou Maya-chan" thanked Takuma with his usual cheery voice as he watched the maid's retreating back before opening the letter.

"That's the 18th letter you received for this month, neh Ichijou?" eyed Kaname curiously.

"Hai! Hai!" replied Ichijou who was still smiling while reading the letter but deep inside he was having an internal monologue. _'Kaname's right my mother just won't stop sending letters not until I make something productive to promote pacifism between humans and vampires and she even told my grandmother to join in. Sigh, last month I received 23 letters and now I think it's going to be twice the amount. I need to think of something.' _The usually happy blonde sighed and looked out at the window where the sun dorms are visible from his line of view. _'What should I do?'_

"What's the matter Ichijou? I'm not used to hearing you sigh." Kaname sounded calm but Ichijou knew that behind that relaxed voice means he demands an answer.

"Its nothing serious Kaname, it's just my mother and grandmother are worried about me." he lied but half of it was true, ten percent of the letter was his mother asking _'are you all right there?'; 'do take care of yourself'; 'do you need more clothes?' _and lastly_ 'do you have enough underwear'_ then as he gradually starts to get in the end of the letter his mother starts to charge him with pacifism stuff and lecture him about being Kaname's right hand man and most importantly not to F*CK up.

"Oh, well you won't be sighing for long the day class girls will brighten up your day" Kaname stood up from his seat gathering his books from the book shelf.

"Hmmm… the day class girls" said Ichijou still staring outside the window. Then an idea was suddenly conjured by his brain cells. '_That's it! The day class girls.' _Following Kaname's actions, Ichijou stood up from his chair returning back to his normal exuberant state. "See you later Kaname, I need to change now. Thanks"

"Bye" seeing Ichijou jump back to his normal cheerful self, Kaname couldn't understand how he does it then wondered what was with the sudden express of gratitude.

After getting dressed into his uniform, Ichijou went straight outside the moon dorms gates where all the night class assemble before going to the academy. Upon arriving he spotted another blonde haired vampire who was as always hyperactive and was front of the line waiting for the gates to open and greet his beloved fans. He went to stand beside the Aidou together with his cousin and greeted them.

"Hello mina-san"

"Vice-president what made you decide to come at front?" asked Aidou, smoothing his hair.

"Oh, nothing? Why is it wrong for me to come at the front?" Ichijou made a pouty face and looked at Akatsuki.

"No, you're usually at the back" said Akatsuki

"Oh, eheheh, change of routine."

Kaname appeared in front of the gates where Yuuki was on the other side controlling the day class girls and the sounds of girls "kya-ing" and shouting "Idol-sempai" was heard in their end.

"Are you ready everyone" smiled Kaname.

"Hai Kaname-sama" all the night class replied in chorus.

The two oak doors opened and the rays of the setting sun had reached their eyes but they still remained stoic and began to walk to the academy. Ichijou held his head up and eyed the girls surrounding them and whispered to himself.

"I need a perfect candidate"

* * *

**AN**: **PLEASE REVIEW **I need **FEEDBACK**. I mean its not that hard to click the review button and just leave review, it will only take up 1 min of ur time PLEASE i need **REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This will be chapter 2 now because i made some changes. Chapter 1 and 2 are now joined up together as chapter one _**

**_ i hope you enjoy it_! and please REVIEW for my sake i need motivation!!! to keep me writing and your REVIEWS are the ones that keeps me MOTIVATED!!!!**

**AND!! I WANT TO THANK "KAHUNA-SAMA" for leaving reviews I APPRECIATE IT!!!**

**PLUS TO ALL who REVEIWED "THANK YOU SO MUCH" you're saving my inner protagonist!!**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHTS if I DID!! TAKUMA will be MINE!!**

**Chapter 2: The potential fake lover**

Ai gingerly opened her eyes only to be met by pairs silver spheres that were merely four inches away from her face.

"EEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!!" she suddenly slapped her hand to her mouth preventing herself to shout then the raven haired girl felt every bit of her blood rush up to her face.

"What's the matter do I look like an atrocious monster to you?" Zero held his gaze directly on Ai, while the willowy beauty tried to look somewhere else other than the man who was invading her personal space. "Stop blushing, it really gets me annoyed."

Ai breathed in deeply but noticed that she was actually inhaling Zero's air this only made her blush even more. "K-kiryuu-san, don't y-you t-think your t-to close to me."

"No, I actually don't" he remained stoic while still staring at her, secretly admiring the blush that crept every now and then to her face with just a simple gesture he made. Zero actually lied when he said he was annoyed that she blushes all the time but then later admitted to himself that it was kind off fascinating, _'Yuuki never really blushed like this before.' _He mused to himself, still staring at the poor girl. "Say, you slept with your contact lenses on don't you think it went to your brain already?"

"E-EH?!" Ai immediately stood up and rushed toward the bucket where the horse was drinking then noticed that her eyes were still black then she sighed in relief.

"We better get going, I'm late for prefect duties. Some people just don't know how to take orders" Zero walked off leaving Ai to figure what he meant. Then a light went on in her head.

"G-gomenasai, I forgot t-to wake y-you up." She said bowing her in shame.

"Hn!"

Ai jogged to catch up with Zero whilst gripping his blazer to stop it from falling down. Once they were out of the forest and the buildings were visible again, the raven haired girl could hear girls screaming hysterically and were shouting something like "AKATSHIKIDOLKANATAKUMA-SENPAI!" She wondered who was this person was, with such a long ass name she had ever heard. Zero walked off towards the moon dorms that were currently crowded with hundreds of fan girls "KYA-ING" and screeching like banshees.

"W-what's h-happening" Ai stopped from her tracks and covered her ears to stop the high pitched voices from destroying her eardrums. Again, Zero grabbed her wrist and dragged her to come along with him then stopped and left Ai beside a tree near the crowd of over reacting girls.

"You'll see, just stay here I need to help Yuuki" with that said, Zero left Ai who was mentally confused on what was happening. Then a faint creaking sound could be heard from the distance. Two huge double oak doors open to reveal the most beautiful people Ai had seen in her whole four hundred years. _'Now I know what he meant'_

Nobody could turn their heads away from the night class students.

They were attractive, mesmerizing to be exact. Their built-up body did nothing but to damp the girls' pants and their eyes were glaring at every single individual that had been staring at them. Then the most energetic of them all, the one that stood out, the boy with the radiant blue eyes sometimes darted his pale hands to his dirty blonde hair, ruffling his hair back nonchalantly. Those pinkish lips had curved into a seductively smile as he went flirting with the day class girl that only made them faint in excitement and those enigmas were the things that made the rabid fan girls all hot and bothered.

"You're all so energetic and cute today." The blue eyed boy said cheerfully, still adopting those interested gestures. "I hope all of you have something to give me on my birthday."

"Gosh, he's so cute!" a girl sighed wistfully; her action was repeated by the majority of the girls. "And he's eyes!" she added.

Only Yoshida Hana -the student body president of the day class- succeeded to endure herself from sighing, she tossed her brunette hair and then gave the boy her most lascivious wink. "He'll definitely love my gift right, Aidou-kun?" but unfortunately for her, her voice was drowned by hundreds of screaming girls.

Despite the fact he hated how the girl called him and how he wanted to attack her with insults, Aidou tried his best to ignore her. The blonde handsome did not appreciate girls who were full of themselves or extremely cocky just like himself, he admits that his a hypocrite but he plainly hates those kinds of girls.

"Ne, Aidou want a pocky?" Shiki Senri chimed in knowing that the blonde was in verge of commting homicide. "this offer won't last"

"Oh, no thanks. " he replied still trying to block the annoying brunette girl out of his ears and sight, then concentrated on the other girls instead. Sometimes, his gaze would drift of to the other blonde beside him, Ichijou Takuma. Wondering what have possibly made their vice-president act thrice more interested with the day class girls.

Not even one realized that on the very back of the crowd, Enma Ai felt like butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. Her attention was mainly focused on the red head with grey eyes near the cocky blonde. The crimson eyed girl can't exactly take her attention away from him it was exaggeratingly too hard for her. Sure it was like Zero all over again but this was different, it was an attraction in a whole new level. She could hear her heart beat rise up and go silent by the minute and the awkward feeling of butterflies flapping around her stomach was unbearable she felt the need to ask that guys name but why?. Again she was battling with her internal monologue '_Why do I feel so, giddy? As if I'm floating. Who is that guy anyway, he looks so different' _for Ai she had never felt like this before, but outside she knew she was nearly blending in with those screeching girls screaming aimlessly but tried to remain impassive.

A girl who was only two metres away from her shouted "SHIKI- SEMPAI" while staring at the red head hottie. '_So he's Shiki-sempai?_' unbeknownst to her she was turning pink while biting her lips. '_it's kinda cute, Shiki'. _She was now turning into a Shiki-sempai fan girl, doing all the step by step on _how-to-be-a-fan-girl_ for example; day dreaming, Ogling, day dreaming, sighing heavily whilst staring, day dreaming, screaming but she was to uptight to do that lastly day dreaming.

By the way Ai was also thankful that –Idol, Oda, Wild, Ichime, or whatever their name are- Somehow, their helluva arrival gave her more chances to check out her first love interest. The girls were too busy ogling their Sempais and the night class boys were too bigheaded to notice that Ai was looking at Shiki and nobody would mock her for being easily pawned by him.

Takuma noticed it, though.

He saw it, the only one who hadn't darted her eyes on him. He knew she didn't do it for the sake of play-hard-to-get games. She'd glanced at him, but she looked away like he's the most boring man in the world. He found it ironic that of all students, the only one who considered him nondescript was the raven-haired, petite girl who looked equally nondescript in his eyes.

It's not like Takuma to scrutinize every single day class girls but he needed to, in order to shut the hell out his parents. Most girls were vulnerable some of them had great bodies, though. Not to mention that there were a few cupcakes that could send him to cold showers, very much like the brunette one. Takuma knew he just needed to snap his fingers, and he could pick any girls there to bed with him or even offer their blood to him without using his vampire skills.

He's a noble class vampire so therefore his pride was too high to do that.

He took a glance at the raven haired girl and saw her blushing and smiling to the boy near Rima _'Shiki?'_. Shiki obviously didn't notice it, for he was busy talking to Rima about their next photo shoot

Perfect, this was just perfect.

Ignoring the stares and whispering that were directed to him, even Kaname noticed the sudden detour the blonde made but shrugged it off because he knew well that Ichijou would never do anything to hurt anyone, Takuma strode to the very end of the crowd and stopped his feet when he faced the petite girl wearing a large blazer.

He waved his hand in front of her face to catch her attention "Are you all right?" his query was soft but somehow irritating.

When Ai heard this, she almost squeaked. The green eyed blonde's body was so big that she couldn't see anything but his torso. His happy voice was just as irritating like the chairman, but no one can beat the girly blonde, this guy was a tad bit annoying but not exaggeratingly.

When she looked up, her black ones met golden greenish orbs. He looks gay.

She bit her lower lip harder as she tried to avert his gaze. But the guy wasn't a quitter; he kept following her eyes and indirectly forced her to look at his. Her sweats and anxiousness seemed to amuse him as her nervousness started to overwhelm her.

"I…uhmm.." Ai couldn't really say that she was okay. Besides, she really didn't like him to be this close to her. There was this creepy thing about him and made her wish she would just turn to liquid and evaporate.

"Well?" Takuma was persistent he was still trying to catch her. He leaned his body to her, invading her personal space. She could hear the girls cry in dismay and Ai only could gulp more when she saw his bright golden greenish eyes and tilted her head down deeper than it already was.

"H-hai." she stammered. She really didn't want to have a creepy guy near her, and she didn't like the idea of turning into a pin cushion by the girls piercing death glares. "I-I'm all r-right"

Takuma angled his head. "Really?" he murmured, his brightly coloured eyes flickered to the flustered face of the girl. Then he placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "Then why are you burning red?"

A look of triumph was on his face when he stared at the startled girl. He removed his hand from her forehead then rummaged his pocket whilst looking for his handkerchief, his mouth curved into a victorious smirk. He used his eye-corner to check if the girl was checking him out, and much to his relief, she wasn't. Instead, she was biting her lips uneasily. Somehow he knew the uneasiness wasn't because of him, but because of her qualms about him.

She was an ideal candidate, Takuma smirked inwardly. He hadn't picked a wrong girl.

He handed her his white handkerchief which was embroidered with his initials. T.I. "Here you look like your sweating" the blonde handsome took her wrist and placed the handkerchief on the top of her hand.

"Get your hands off her vice-president Ichijou" Zero appeared beside the platinum blonde boy, snatching Ai's wrist from Takuma's hold thus making Ai blush. The silver haired teen sounded so daunting and foreboding that she just stared at him while holding her hand. She never actually knew that Zero would take this tour guide thing seriously and actually turn him into her bodyguard but deep inside she felt extremely safe with him around. She felt like no one can hurt her.

The blonde boy seemed unfazed and remained smiling. "Excuse me?"

"You better keep your distance away from her, don't come near her, get it?"

Then a high pitched voice chimed in. "Kiryuu! As your student body president, you are not to act rudely towards vice-president Ichijou-sempai" Yoshida Hana warned Zero then faced Ichijou giving him the most lascivious smile she could muster. "Hi Ichijou-sempai, my name is Yoshida Hana I'm the student body president of the day class and your number one fan" she introduced herself while twirling one of her brunette locks while she extended her other hand to him.

"Nice to meet you Yoshida-san but I believe you were rooting for Aidou-kun over there, not me" he smiled, he took her hand and gave it a firm shake but deep inside he just wanted to drain her dry until she turns into a prune, she was extremely annoying with those flirty scheme of hers.

For an intelligent girl like her the student body president was very persistent on pursuing Ichijou.

"Oh did I say Aidou-sempai, I was only sweet to him because it's almost his birthday but I actually think your far more better." She said whilst batting her lashes.

With Aidou's abnormal sense of hearing he heard what that skank said and wanted to kill her just like what Ichijou had in mind.

"Oh, well I'm going to be late for class bye, Yoshida-san"

Takuma Ichijou focused his attention back to the two individuals. "Hmm.. the answer to your demands Kiryuu-kun, well that I cannot do, bye! Oh! And miss, you can give that to me some other time and sorry for making you uncomfortable. JA NEH!"

Ichijou Takuma smiled sweetly at the petite girl then left the both of them, not even bothering on giving a single glance at the annoying girl with the brunette hair. He jogged lightly to catch up with Aidou and the rest who resumed back to walking when they saw their vice-president turn his back on the day class students. When they have disappeared behind the doors of the academy, the day class girls started to go back to their dorms, meanwhile Zero was still holding Ai's wrist then a girl with short brown hair broke the tension.

"Zero you should be a little more nicer to the new student, not to mention don't be rude to Ichijou-sempai. Oh I forgot, my name is Cross Yuuki but you can call me Yuuki-chan if you like." greeted Yuuki who turned to Ai smiling. "I'm sorry if Zero is a little bit rough he's not usually like that, he's nice"

Zero released Ai from his hold and stared at Yuuki. "Take her to her dorm room I need to go back and check the night class, see you later."

"But Zero you didn't even apologized to- I'm sorry what's your name?"

"A-ai"

"Thanks, HEY ZERO!! you didn't even apologise to Ai-chan!" shouted Yuuki at Zero who was now at the academy gates. Zero ignored them a proceeded in entering the academy. "Neh, Ai-chan you'll be sharing the dorm room with me so don't worry your not gonna end up with the scary girls in our academy."

s

When they were inside the safety of the academy Aidou let out an exasperated sigh.

"That student body president gets on my nerves." said Aidou behind gritted teeth.

"You heard?" was Ichijou's only query.

"Of course I did! Seriously, she knows how to wind people up"

"Is it because she has the audacity to claim that I'm better?" teased Ichijou.

"Huh? WHAT?!!!" shouted Aidou who was about to snap but was ceased by Rima.

"Vice president what's with the sudden detour?" asked Rima.

"Oh nothing she was a bit flustered so I offered help" he lied but deep inside he was cheering and he had to keep quiet if he didn't want to lose his coolness and go back outside the academy and hug her.

"Or are you interested in her? It's not every day that we see vice-president approach a human girl for no reasons?"

"It's nothing" He repeated firmly then walked off towards the class room.

'_The one who doesn't have interest in me, and already likes somebody else. Unfortunately, the 'somebody else' doesn't even know that she's there and already in love with another girl. It's beyond enough.'_ Ichijou thought. _'Not only that, but the girl also have courtesy..' _it was already far beyond his imagination. Although he didn't mind about the unexpected plus point.

He just met the perfect candidate to be…

The fake lover!

* * *

**AN**

**I KNOW I SOUND DESPRATE BUT PLEASE REVIEW I NEED THE WILL TO WRITE!!! I'm losing hope in this story! my inner antagonist keeps telling me its no use to continue so PLEASE bring the inner protagonist back!! huhuhuhuh :((**


	3. Chapter 3

**XXX** So here's chapter 3 supposedly chapter 4 but anyway "**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!"XXX**

**NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW.. if you like it! I'll be updating every week so please try to comment on it. Your reviews are the source of my will to keep this story up and running.**

**CHAPTER 3: The secret rendezvous**

Nothing had ever been the same since Ai's arrival at Cross Academy.

All the girls with different social groups; the Emos, the populars, the gangster chicks even the nerds had actually joined forces to fulfil their one goal.

To take the newcomer down.

They had begun showering her with hateful glares and comments while the boys drooled like dogs with severe rabbis. In the history of the school, never had there been a newcomer who could pawn a night class student –a very handsome vice-president at that- in just twenty four hours… But there's always a first time for everything.

After the incident yesterday during class change over, where a godly vice president actually took interest in the newcomer thus making her the centre of jealousy, now had at least three people trailing Ai wherever she went. Hoping they would corner her in a deserted corridor and tag team her, WWE style. Unfortunately for them, they either got scared away since Zero was now taking his job as tour guide seriously -because Yuuki actually scolded him for doing a crap job yesterday- and acted more like a body guard. But there are those instances when Zero would fall asleep and not notice the girls sharpening any object that can be used as weapon to stab Ai –not literally- so much for a bodyguard. And those sleeping situations happened in Algebra together with Yuuki of course and both teens were snoozing away in class where the dreaded math teacher was planning to keep them in there for an hour long punishment.

Ai was scared now she noticed it thoroughly, since she sat on the very back of the class together with the male sleeping prefect. She also had the privilege of watching other people pass notes possibly plotting her death and making the perfect crime. She knew that Zero or Yuuki will not be able to protect her on lunch break since the snotty teacher already gave them a detention slip for their break time without them noticing it.

Heading towards the cafeteria, Ai picked the table at the very corner; where there were less people to notice her or even bother her. Now the raven haired girl was content that she knew no one would join her.

Well she was wrong.

Sounds of girls squealing and swooning could be heard echoing in the cafeteria then Ai felt like all of them were now staring at her. A boy with features far more perfect than of her own settled at her lonely table, startling her greatly. He watched her silently, his golden greenish orbs studying her. His eyes rarely left hers, even as one hand crammed food into his mouth, the other ruffling the back of his hair.

"U..uuuhh… by-by the way.." Ai halted; she didn't know what to call this guy. Should she call him Ichijou? Or would he prefer being called by his first name? But Ai couldn't remember it; she hadn't been listening to Zero when he was introducing this homosexual.

He seemed to understand her dilemma. "Hi. My name's Ichijou Takuma." he said with a hint of amusement on his tone, as his hand took hers into a firm shake.

She quickly withdrew her hands once he loosened it.

"O-okay.. umm, I-Ichi.." she stuttered. Takuma gave her the creeps and she didn't know how to react to the sudden attention. She drew a deep breath and tried again, "I-I mean, Ichi- a Ichij..."

Amused by her difficulty in pronouncing the simple word, Takuma rested his jaw on his palm, watching her attempts to say his name. Noticing his gazes sent chills down Ai's spine and she squirmed.

"You're worse than a 3 year-old." Takuma said with unexpected serenity, "its I-C-H-I-J-O-U. .," he said so slowly, the way one would talk to imbeciles.

'He thinks I'm stupid' Ai thought sourly. After chewing on her lips nervously and strengthening herself, she could finally say it: "I-ichijou."

An indecipherable smile spread on his face as he nodded in approval. "It'll sound better if you can stop stuttering."

She nodded.

"Uhm… I-Ichijou-san..." Ai tried again. "Z-ero s-sits there..." she lied and continued quickly. "And... and I-I think he wouldn't like it… if he knew t-that y-you're sitting on his place.."

"Hmmm," he nodded casually still showing his handsome smile, "So?"

"A-and… Z-zero… he's t-the school p-prefect…." She halted, thinking of some threat that would cause the boy to withdraw. "He p-punches really hard…"

'_Well I don't know if that's true?'_ she momentarily gapped.

He stopped his eating this time, and then locked his greenish eyes on Ai's fake black ones, making the girl gulp when she saw the gold tint swirl beneath his green eyes.

'_Scary'_

"For your information, I kick hard."

Ai was silenced, but that condition didn't stay very long. "Zero… knows a-a few kung-fu techniques, too."

"I've taken kendo classes."

"He- He has also t-taken tae-kwon-do…" _'I think?'_

At this point, Takuma raised his beautifully shaped eyebrows _'Zero takes tea-kwon-do?' _

"If I say I can do capoeira, then you'd probably reply by saying that Zero can perform wu-shu."

Ai bent her head down when her lies were discovered.

Takuma leaned on his forearms still ignoring those ogling stares he got from the girls. "What were you suggesting, anyway?"

She bit her lower lip, contemplating how she would say that. "Would you... p-please stop bother—"

"—ing me…?"

"Ichijou-sempaaaaaaaaaaiiiiii!" a high-pitched voice sang.

The student body president, Yoshida Hana's voice easily drowned out Ai's. Ai pursed her lips and took a spoon to start eating fast. The auburn haired banshee waved one of her tanned hands at them- okay, at Takuma, who did a good job of pretending that he didn't see her. But Hana was persistent. She jogged over to their table and plopped her books next to Ai,

A small plate of salad rested between Hana and Takuma.

'So that's why she's so anorexic,' Ai thought as her eyes travelled over the scarce food placed before her.

"Good afternoon Ichijou-sempai..." Hana said sweetly. She turned to Ai with a vague wrinkle on her nose. "Hello."

Ai murmured her greeting and thanks –even though she knew that Hana was mocking her. But Takuma kept maintaining his happy face.

Ai noticed the sudden widening of his eyes when he saw a spoon of salad that was only inches away from his mouth but returned to normal.

Hana was trying to feed him.

"Would you like to eat? Ichijou-semapai..." Hana asked flirtatiously, and then shot him a wide smile from ear to ear. "We can share"

'Ah.' Ai thought, 'If Ichijou were to fall for Hana's charm and decide to bother her…then he would stop pestering me anymore'

She inwardly smiled at the thought, it was mean to think something like that but she couldn't help it. Since yesterday, she had wished that the blonde was Shiki-sempai instead, even though she didn't think she'd be able to speak to him, the thought of sitting next to him was enough to satisfy her absence of speech.

She looked up at Takuma, half-hoping he would give in to the student body president.

"I'm sorry Yoshida-san but I'm not a rabbit," Takuma smiled still trying to be the gentleman that he was brought up to be.

Hmm. Logical.

"It's healthy," Hana still pushed. Without warning, she pushed the spoon up to his lips.

"Please, stop insisting on persuading me, **I don't appreciate it**" he said with a daunting voice together with his smile slowly fading away turning into a scowl.

Ominous silence followed his little speech.

Hana was too startled to respond.

Ai was just plain surprised.

'_To think that this blonde buffoon was just fun and games, I was wrong again'_

"Are you implying that I'm too retarded to even feed myself?" He continued,

"I-…I--" of course Hana was confused. That was her most effective tactic to entice boys. Never had she experienced such a fiasco. Hana pursed her lips and then turned it into a smile, -and Ai wondered how long she'd practiced to smile so sweetly in such bitter situation-. She put a hand on his shoulder and tried to placate him. "-Ichijou-sempai- … I didn't know—"

His voice was cold. "Please. Get. Off. Me."

"Sempai-—"

"Now"

Even Hana knew when to withdraw. She muttered a lie to save last vestige of dignity, then picked up her books and ran.

An audible sigh came from Takuma's lips.

Ai still had her spoon lifted up on the air, as she was too astonished to move since the blonde bounced back to his normal gay state. She didn't know whether to laugh or to squirm. After all, she sat near Takuma the whole time; one wrong move could throw her under 'Session two of Ichijou's twisted wrath'.

Takuma suddenly laid his, yet again, soft eyes on her, then to her lifted spoon. Ai flinched when she realized that her pose made her looked like wanted to feed him too.

"I-I'm not tr-trying to feed you… Ichijou-san!!" she said before Takuma had a chance to speak. "Trust me! I—I'm going t-to eat it m-myself..!"

Then she did it. Fast. She had always maintained her elegance even in her most vulnerable state, but this time, she could snooze over the rule and pigged herself out of her food as fast as she could. It was, after all, her sanity that was at risk.

"I'm going n-now." Ai said quickly after she'd finished her food.

She didn't want to stay near the irritating guy that can turn into the devil and revert back to an angel within seconds.

And his exuberant demeanour.

"Wait" he grabbed her wrist. "You still have forty minutes until your next lesson, right?"

"H-hai" she admitted.

"Will you accompany me?"

"…"

"We're just going to walk around school, please" Takuma didn't smile but gave a sincere face. For Ai there was something soft on his tone that convinced her to go with him.

"O-Okay" she whispered, feeling a blush rise up to her face.

When they got out of the cafeteria, everything changed because the whole class knew of Takuma's unexpected visit.

Ai could see Rika's –the class EMO- former frizzy and rather greasy hair magically turned glossy and SUPER straight –very much like those shampoo models' hair.

The new girl gawked at the sudden challenge, but she couldn't help gaping in both remorse and pity when she realized that the hair was only a mere wig. By the time Rika wanted to show it off in front of Takuma by tossing her hair left and right, it fell down to the floor, along with everyone's laughter.

And she had a feeling she wont be seeing Rika for a long time.

Outside the campus near the track field, both Karin and Aya–the hyperactive girls- were unnaturally active. Karin had run six laps, but Aya almost reached ten. Ai heard from the gossipers that both hyphy girls had a short-but-concise practice of flirting during the English class.

At first, Ai didn't trust it, but she finally believed the rumours when she saw both of the mentioned girls simultaneously swaying their hips when they passed Takuma. And if possible, they added an act of batting eyelashes while waving their hands at the boy.

Takuma didn't even glance at the weird girls. But when he did he said amusingly, "Do you always walk like that?"

They actually considered this a compliment at first. Eyes twinkling, they gazed at him with such expectations. "HAI!! Ichijou-sempai??" they said in unison.

Takuma only needed about a second to find the right words. "It looks funny."

Just like Rika, both girls vanished.

Talk about the power of the enticing Takuma Ichijou…

Ai and Takuma stopped under a cherry blossom tree and sat under it. So Ai thought that this was the good time to cautiously ask why he keeps following her, Takuma casually shrugged and said:

"Well I don't know? Maybe it's because you still have my handkerchief?"

"..Oh... I forgot…"Ai managed to remember the white piece of cloth he offered yesterday and felt embarrassed thinking that the blonde male was stalking her.

She flatters herself too much.

"T-that's right… I'm sorry… It's on my dorm r-room"

They were sat under the tree, merely centimetres apart. Ai didn't know whether to just run away due to the physical closeness she had with Takuma or from the jealousy fire every girl in the campus emitted, making it seem like the school was a bonfire. To make matters worse Takuma "accidentally" always brush his arm against Ai's. Physical contact with Takuma Ichijou was simply a death wish, if she wanted to survive for the whole year she needed keep her personal space or the girls will roast her. But sitting there quietly. seemed to be quite refreshing since Ai loves Cherry blossoms at there full bloom and Takuma can be less irritating sometimes.

She sat on her seat passively and tried her best not to look at him. She didn't like how his original green orbs scarcely mixed up with the gold tint, she finds it really awkward. Besides, he always had this weird expression of both amusement and contentment whenever she glanced at him. Like he knew a joke was thrown to her but not letting her know about it.

Sometimes it made her shudder when she glanced up to him and saw him staring with critical interest at her.

Maybe that's because of my body? Ai thought ruefully. 'Maybe my chest is bigger than most girls?'

It was a fatal blow to her; her body developed too fast. Sometimes she looked in the mirror and felt embarrassed to see her big busts and her model-like curves. It always drew catcalls from the guys, and she didn't like it. Some people even mistook her as a vivacious girl with no brain, and thus, shunned her from good perceptions. Sure, some girls wanted to have a body like hers, but…

Those assets didn't make her proud. It merely explained why ward robe was mainly consists of baggy shirts and trousers, and she specifically hand picked a large size uniform, to hide it all. Too bad all her clothes made her looked fat and shapeless.

She almost yelped when she felt a little squeeze on her left arm. Takuma's voice came shortly after the nudge.

"Your name?"

His eyes were glued on her and it made her uncomfortable, so she turned away and squeezed her hands together. She had to gulp for several times before she could properly speak, "Ai..."

He angled his head, looking bemused, "Only that?"

Ai shook her head. "M-my surname is Enma.." she said in her soft voice. It wasn't that she was embarrassed of her name, no, of course not. It is because that Ai's name actually translates as: Ai (love) and Enma (the Judge of the Underworld) so basically it was ironic. Sometimes it also translates as _accomplice_, denoting Ai's role as Enma's assistant and people sometimes think its extremely awkward thinking she's the spawn of the devil.

"Enma, huh?" Takuma mused and repeated it several times. A second later, Ai found him testing her full name in awe. "Your name is strange."

'As if yours isn't!' Ai wanted retort back. But of course, she didn't have the guts to do such a thing, so she swallowed it down.

He didn't receive a reply and continued. "It's strange, but beautiful." He halted at this rate and tilted his head up, closing his eyes while he breathed out: "I like it..."

Now Ai wasn't sure if she would have either a nightmare or sweet-dream. She had to admit that she liked the view before her. Even though Takuma wasn't as attractive as Shiki-sempai –in Ai's eyes-, but still, Takuma's looks didn't hurt. Especially when he had his eyes closed, Ai could see the long and heavy eyelashes sweep down. It was feminine, but it did a good job of embellishing Takuma's calm profile.

His suggestive pose drew some wistful sighs from the girls, but he merely ignored them. He opened his golden-greenish eyes and locked them to hers.

When Ai realized that Takuma was waiting for her to reply, she quickly bowed her head a few times and murmured: "Thank you."

He brightly smiled.

Takuma came shortly thereafter and asked if she had a pencil and paper with her. Ai looked inside her bag producing the two objects he wanted.

The night class vice president looked at the petite girl next to him.

Indeed, she wasn't the one who he would call pretty or beautiful. That Enma girl was more cute than gorgeous, thanks to her small body and weightless look.

As Takuma kept studying her for the last few minutes, he also learned that the girl was a shyer type who would always stammer whenever she talked but somehow her eyes told him she has lived a lonely life. It really wasn't a plus score for him, but overall, the girl was passable. Her family name also gave him credit in front of his own dysfunctional family. His parents would never protest as long as he didn't date a poor girl.

Takuma leaned his body closer to Ai; he was having trouble with her cheek. He noticed her staring at the moon dorms probably trying to catch a glimpse at Shiki.

"Uhm…" Ai chewed her lips for a while then spoke. "P-please don't look at me like t-that…I-ichijou-san..."

After she said that, she blocked his view by turning her body, with her back facing him.

Takuma didn't know if he should feel happy or hurt when he found out that she didn't have any interest in him.

But it was better that way. After all, it would be much easier if she didn't have any feelings towards him. He was also sure that he wouldn't really 'look' at her. The girl truly wasn't his type, but she could give him benefits.

What an ideal fake lover.

Hiding a smile, Takuma started to sketch. Being a prodigy that he was, he just needed a few minutes to finish his drawing, and gave the piece of paper to Ai.

"For you." he said. Then he leaned closer to the girl and felt a little shudders from Ai. He placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her trembling and whispered. "Don't forget to come." then he got up from his place and headed back to the moon dorms, ignoring all the calls from the endless screaming of girls that surrounded him.

Ai gawked at his action and slowly looked at his drawing, and how shocked she was when she saw that Takuma had sketched her. The details were amazing, and somehow Ai looked more beautiful on Takuma's drawing with those curves in the right places (she felt a tremor ran to her spine when she saw it).He also shaded the sketch well and gave a touch of innocence in her expression. But what made Ai blushed was a little note on the bottom.

"**Ai, come to the janitor's closet after the day class are gone. Wait for me there don't open the door to anyone, i'll open it. We have to talk."**

'Maybe he's still offended that I seem to hate him' was Ai's first thought. 'Maybe he doesn't like how I keep ignoring him... or he wants his handkerchief back?'

Millions of other possibilities harassed her mind, as each idea more and more sadistic than the last. Ai chewed her lip and almost shed a tear in her trepidation, 'Or maybe… maybe he.. wants to 'touch' me…!'

A few seconds later, the bell rang, indicating that lunch is over.

Ai wanted to cry.

Just how long did he intend to torment her?!

**AN: THANK YOU for all those who reviewed on my last chapter… and I have no clue on how I'll write my next chapter GIVE ME IDEAS!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here!! i hope you like it!!! **

**thank you to all those people who reviewed!!! i really do appreciate every single one of your reviews!!!  
**

**READ and Review please**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Deal**

Ai returned back to her lessons feeling drained and confused, she sat next to Zero who was apparently replaced by Yuuki since the male prefect bunked classes again. All the while Yuuki still hadn't learned from her detention session with the dreaded math teacher and still kept snoozing in class, whilst the only person awake and not violent enough to kill her was Yori, who was asking if she was all right. Ai inwardly told herself that she was suffering from mental tiredness due to too much thinking and much to her dismay she can't seem to focus on class.

Damn you Ichijou Takuma!.

It really is true when they say "time flies when your having fun" but for Ai it was more like "when your having a nervous fit" the day class ended so quickly leaving her to decided whether she will go to that hell room or just go straight inside the comfort of her dorm room.

'_He could be joking Besides I might get caught by either Zero or Yuuki and I'll get into big trouble'_ she contemplated as she got out of her class room.

Ai couldn't help trembling as she walked to her locker and noticed that the whole academy was rid of any student except for her, maybe because the day class girls were in a hurry to catch a glimpse of their favourite night class heroes. A few feet from her, she could see the Janitor's closet. And as always, it's closed. Typical, because as rumours suggested that there's a tacit agreement that it served as the place for the students to make out. No teacher would welcome the idea of having private sex-shows in school.

Thinking of those made her quiver. Takuma just called her out, to come to the place where many girls her age lost their virginity there.

She fiddled with her combination and opened her locker then she placed her books inside slowly. Ai didn't want to go to the promised place quickly. If possible, she wanted to ignore him all together. But the crimson eyed beauty wasn't a girl who could nonchalantly disregard anything (especially a request from a gay person). Plus, she was so scared of the risk if she didn't go.

After she'd finish arranging her books, she closed the door and swivelled on her heels…

--only to find a familiar guy with silver eyes was looking at her.

Zero grunted. "Did you meet up with that night class student?"

She could only gasp. For Ai it was like the other way around, Takuma just showed up out of nowhere and asked her if she wanted to take a walk.

The silver haired boy scowled at her then walked towards her. He placed his left hand on the side of her head, pinning the crimson eyed girl to the locker behind her and he muttered.

"Don't come near him, Ai, even if that bastard clings to you like an amoeba, please try to avoid him"

Zero closed his eyes momentarily and opened it again, and locked it with hers. She felt her cheeks were blazing as her heart almost exploded due to the overloaded nervousness. She licked her dry lips and replied:

"Hai…"

He slammed his right hand to other side of her head, still staring at her. "If he tries to come close to you again you can always tell me." he said, while slowly inching towards her face. "I'll save you from him."

Ai almost fainted. Almost.

Did he just say save me? Zero? from what? Jeez, his taking this way to seriously but still, why did he say that to her? Did he intend to protect her from Takuma? If he really meant so, then this Takuma guy must be seriously dangerous. Ai noticed that Zero was merely two inches away from her face.

Oh, no, no, no… please stop.

The scenario was getting out of hand for her.

"I… ano, K-Kiryuu-san…" she licked her lips again. "T-thank you— "

A loud whistling sound came from a distance cutting Ai from her sentence and making Zero withdraw his arms from either side of the her head.

Zero cocked a quizzical eyebrow. "I better help Yuuki, before she gets another beat down by the girls again" he sighed. "Go back to your dorm room the night class will be using the academy. Ja-Ne"

Zero gave her one last glace then walked away, Ai watched his retreating back then whispered. "But no one had ever saved me before, so I don't need you to save me nor protect me, I'm sorry… Kiryuu-san"

Not even a single stutter came and adorned her sentence as Ai remembered her painful past. No one was there to stop what they have done to her, no one saved her and no one can save her now.

'No one can save me' Ai smiled weakly, then staggered to the closet.

Ai cautiously twisted the doorknob and peeked in a little, she found the room empty and abandoned. The janitor's closet was unexpectedly clean and organised she then suggested that the man is really into his job.

Ai sat at the empty chair on the far corner of the room, she sat there still pondering about her past then she felt her eyes burn with tears. Knowing that it was dangerous to cry with her contacts on, Ai removed her lenses and placed it on her small pocket size containers, allowing her real orbs to illuminate in the dark and decided that she will just have to place it back on when Takuma knocks on the door.

Just this time Ai will allow herself to be vulnerable.

When Takuma arrived in the moon dorms, the 'Kaname-gang' which was mainly consist of; Kain, Aidou, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, Seiren and Kaname himself, were all assembled in the grand hall, possibly waiting for his arrival.

"Hello! All of you woke up early today?" Takuma gave them his infamous 'I'm-innocent-smile'.

"Takuma, where have you been" interrupted Kaname's velvety voice. He was sat down on the arm chair adjacent to the main door.

"In the academy." Takuma took a seat beside Ruka who was busy combing her hair. He found it pointless to lie to Kaname, the pureblood vampire knew it already he was just testing to see if Takuma would lie to him.

"Why?"

"Visiting a friend who still owes me my handkerchief" The blonde vice-president just smiled brightly at Kaname then scanned the room.

"Neh… Ichijou-sama, I believe you're interested with that human girl from yesterday." Ruka broke in.

"What if I am?" his smile grew wider.

"Ichijou-sama, please be reasonable." said Kain. "You are different from her and you know that and night class students are not allowed to go to the academy while the day class are using it."

"I know"

"Even if you pursue her, do you think she will accept you for what you really are? A blood sucking beast!" Aidou couldn't help but interrupt, he possibly can't understand why a high class noble such as Ichijou Takuma the grand-son of the tyrant Ichiuo would be attracted to a mere human being. "She's not even attractive"

"Well Aidou you know what they say 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder' and that applies to me, and as for the issue about our differences we will see about that." He yawned while covering his mouth with his left hand. "So I'll be going back to bed now, I haven't had a proper sleep yet, Good night everyone"

The platinum blonde vampire stood up from his seat and headed up the stairs, he gave Kaname a small nod before going straight to his room.

"Takuma, I hope you know what your doing" said Kaname softly. "I trust you."

Takuma's eyes widened for awhile but reverted back to normal and gave Kaname one last nod before he retired to his bedroom. "Don't worry Kaname I know what I'm doing"

After four hours of sleep Takuma woke up feeling anxious about what will happen next when he meets up with Ai inside the janitor's closet. He never imagined that asking a human girl if she is willing to be his fake lover would be this nerve racking. Plus, he still have to break it to her gently, that he is indeed a real vampire or a "blood sucking beast" as Aidou had graciously quoted for him earlier. He stood up from his bed making the quilt -that was covering him- slide down to the edge of the bed, exposing his mouth watering torso complete with the most sexiest six pack EVA! (DROOL) while his lean muscles were visibly flexing under his skin whenever he moved.

Takuma reached out for his uniform that was hanged in front of the dresser and changed into it then groomed himself before showing his face to both night class and day class students but most importantly to look presentable for Ai.

After a long session of grooming to maintain his drop dead gorgeous face the platinum blonde vampire drank four blood tablets so he won't go out of control and scare his future fake lover. Takuma headed towards the main gates where all the night class assembled before proceeding to the academy, upon reaching his destination he reverted back to his old place which was either at the middle or the back of the crowd. He settled to walk next to Ruka who was in middle of the class because she was trying to avoid a certain fan boy from pouncing on her.

The minor screaming that they initially heard doubled as the moon dorm gates opened and exposed them to the harsh setting sun. As always Aidou flaunted every bit of his sexiness to the whole day class students while the others preferred to keep it in a low profile, nothing was out of the normal except for one thing. Zero was glaring daggers at Takuma giving him the evils, usually those lethal stares were meant for Aidou or Kaname but today it was especially for him.

'_I bet he found out about me and Ai' _He inwardly sighed and gave a friendly smile to Zero who only returned it with a scowl. From what Takuma can make out of Zero's face contortion it only meant 'I'll-kill-if-you-come-near-her-again'. _'Well this is a problem, Zero already hates me and he probably won't hesitate to turn me into ashes, if my plan does work._'

Feeling less violated as soon as they arrived inside the safety of the academy, the night class student headed towards their first lesson but Takuma excused himself and told them he wanted a toilet break, yeah right. Takuma couldn't help but feel anxious as he headed for the janitor's closet that was only a few feet away from him. 'How am I going to say it to her? What am I going to say first? Hey Ai! I'm a vampire and I'm looking for a fake lover.' For Takuma he was having a bad inner turmoil but had to disregard it as soon as he opened the door, relieved to see a female form sitting in the corner.

Ai sobbed quietly for four minutes, her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was unsteady and for the remainder of the time she let herself calm down.

"You're here" Takuma breathed in relief as he walked in the closet. "sorry for making you wait"

Ai was surprised to hear a soft male voice call out and lifted her head to see who it was.

There Takuma found two luminous red-orbs was staring at him, the owner of the eyes stood up from the chair; mouth clamped shut and hands in both sides of her body. When his eyes caught hers, a shocked expression graced his beautiful face.

"Your eyes.." he breathed in disbelief. "What are you a vampire?"

"I-ie Ichijou-san, ano, It's a g-genetic disorder" Ai breathed heavily hoping he won't judge her negatively. "I j-just wear c-contact lenses since o-other people think I'm weird."

Ai reached inside her pockets and showed the little container that held her contact lenses. At first Takuma refused to believe her since those crimson orbs of her rivalled Kaname' but after a few calculations and understanding, it was highly impossible that, neither the chairman nor the pureblood king would allow a vampire to live among the day class student.

"I'm sorry for thinking you're a vampire" he smiled. _'But I am'_ he then pondered if this was the best time tell her that he's a living dead. What the hell might as well get this over with?

"But I am" Takuma looked at her dead in the eyes with a stoic face. "I am a vampire"

"What? Y-you're only j-joking right? Vampires are not real, they're m-myths" Ai tried to fight hard to not believe a word he's saying, but why not? She had lived for four hundred years taking vengeance on behalf of people who seek it, so why not believe on what this man is saying?

"Vampires are real and we, the night class, are all vampires." the platinum blonde vampire was increasingly growing serious to show Ai that he was telling the truth.

Ai turned green. Knowing that the building was currently infested by vampires, she felt scared for the first time of her life, Enma Ai felt scared. But having Takuma with her in the same room and actually confessed to her that he was a vampire somehow made her have a sudden claustrophobia. Especially his eyes were now radiating red-shines and his white fangs glinting.

"Ichijou-san…" Ai said monotonously. Feeling less scared than before but more serious and she stood there stoic and unmoved. She then made an assumption. "Did you call me out here to feed on me?"

He sucked his breath almost abruptly, and for a second, Ai saw him fazed. But then the anxiousness gone from his face and suddenly the usual smiling expression had replaced it when he blurted out. "No I did not."

"Oh… okay… " Ai breathed out in relief. "W-why then?"

Ai waited in silence.

"I wanted to tell you this because I don't want you to fear me and I want you to accept me for what I really Am." said Takuma with soft sincere eyes.

"I believe you but why me?" the raven haired girl was troubled.

"Now that you know that I'm a vampire, I want you to trust me. I promise I won't harm you in anyway as a vampire noble I give you my word." His eyes weren't lying he was indeed telling the truth and by the tone of his voice Ai knew that she can trust him.

He twitched his mouth to help himself think. "Aidou is going to have a birthday party this weekend"

Ai winced. "O-Okay, I trust you but I don't s-still understa—"

"Look. The reason why I told you this secret it's because" Takuma said, then gestured her to be quiet and just listen to him. After he'd got the stride he continued. "I'm trying to ask _you_ out."

It was the first time Ai had someone said that to her so directly that she practically struggled for air for a few minutes and her pronouncing abilities reduced into zero but returned after she finished gapping like a fish.

"W-What?.!" _Yeah, WHAT??_

Takuma remained still and had his eyes fixed to her to confirm his request.

"But …" Ai hesitated. If only there's someone who she'd willing to date, then it'd be Shiki-sempai! And Shiki-sempai wasn't a creepy man who always scared her away with his stalker-ish characteristics.

"I-if we go t-together then…"

Takuma's tone was devilish. "Then the night class and day class would think that we're dating, right?"

"But we…" the raven-haired girl gulped. "But we're not…"

He half-smiled. "We're not. It's just an act."

Now Ai felt both her talking ability and IQ was dropping a point per second.

"B-but… I… y-you… dating…?" Suddenly a flash of red hair with silver eyes came to her mind together with the image of fangs and blood. "Shiki-sempai I-is a vampire"

He smirked. "Just as I expect. You _do_ like Shiki."

She blushed. "How did you…--h-how did you know…?"

Takuma ignored her inquiry and approached her, even though she was backing away, he kept stepping forward to her. After Ai was pinned on the wall, he dropped his body to kneel down in front of her. Very much like a guy who was going to propose his dream girl.

'_What would he do? What would he do? Is he doing some kind of vampire ritual before he drinks my blood?' _Ai almost shed tears in fear when she hiccupped. "I-ichijou-san …. Please—"

"Enma Ai" The guy merely cut her in. "Be my fake lover."

_What would he d—WHAT?.!_

_WHAT?.!_ "Pardon?"

"I'm tired." Was only Takuma's reply "I'm tired of all these. I'm tired having tons of letters from my relatives every month persuading me to promote pacifism between humans and vampires. That's why I need you because you're human, I need to make the vampires realise that we can live peacefully and for the humans to accept monsters like us. I'm tired to deal with all of them. Lastly, I'm tired having my mother always musing about me being gay."

If anything, Ai burst out laughing. Takuma's mom mused about her own son being gay? And to top it of is it possible to even have a "gay vampire". Oh, my… but he did have potential being one. He didn't care about all those girls that fancied him, heck; even he didn't give a damn to the most desirable women in Cross Academy.

In all honestly, Ai believed that he was homosexual. Bisexual top.

Realizing Takuma was still looking at her when she was laughing _at him_, made Ai gasp and stopped her laugh immediately.

She bowed deeply to him apologetically. "Sorry Ichi-ichijou-san…"

"I don't mind." He took another step closer, and Ai saw the big difference on their height. Now that Takuma was only a few inches away from her (their chests barely touched! A gender troubled vampire is barely touching her chest. What is she going to do?) And with her petite body, Ai couldn't go anywhere unless the homo let her.

"Ichijou-san …please l-let me go…"

It seemed like he didn't want to. He embedded a hand beside her temple and leaned down to whisper. "What's your answer?"

To feel his closeness and his breath was tickling her neck, Ai almost wanted to scream. This dude is near her neck, plus the fact that he's a vampire didn't help her feel at ease, he was unbelievable! And an ultimate pusher too! She didn't like him.. She _SO_ didn't like him…

"Don't be scared I'm not going to bite you and I'm not hungry. Your answer please"

_No…_

"I--…I.."

_No, I don' want to._

He put another hand again, making a soft sound of 'thump' when he embedded it to the wall beside her other temple. "Say yes. _Please_ say yes." He demanded quietly.

_No, I won't… no I won't…_

Ai glanced up and yelped to see his golden greenish-eyes glowed even more than ever. But when she studied it, for a moment she could see weariness in it.

A second there she almost said 'yes'—

But--

_No way, Ichijou-san!_

"..Ai…"

_No, no, no, no, NO!_

"Yes."

Oh, no…

The silence started to linger between those two.

And before Ai had a chance to digest anything, she saw Takuma's whitish nape and a strange feeling of warmth wrapped her body. A second later, she realized that the homo had pulled her into a hug.

It wasn't like all the hugs she'd dreamt every night. It was bone-crushing, especially when Takuma was too big for her small form together with his abnormal vampire strength and his arms practically curled her body completely. The warmth also wasn't the same as she'd expected, Takuma's body temperature was more to hot and sweaty. He must be also nervous when he waited for her answer.

Takuma smelled so refreshing and sunny. For a second, Ai almost drowned to the hug, before she realized what just had happened.

Why did she say yes?.! She'd been planting 'no' words in her brain, but her mouth betrayed her! It's always like that, she never had courage to say anything she'd meant and ended up trying to please everyone.

But this one was a big deal.

'_Okay, Ai! You could do it!'_ she drew a long breath and opened her mouth several times to deny what she had said. It was low, but she didn't have any other option, she really didn't want having Takuma as a boyfriend. Even if it was a fake one, Ai didn't know which one to fear the most, the day class girls that will most likely set her on fire or the vampires in the night class sharpening their fangs ready to take her as their dessert

"Ichijou-san.."

"Thank you, thank you." Takuma whispered, hugging her tighter. "Thank you very much, Ai…"

She couldn't say anything, nor did she have heart to break his glee.

"So, we're only pretending that we're dating at school and my house." Takuma instructed and was followed by Ai's nod.

'_Wait his house?'_ She stiffed uncomfortably and pursed her lips. "Y-your house?"

"Hai! I know my family very well once they know I'm dating a human they'll want to invite us for dinner"

'_Pff, more like invite us to turn me into dinner' _Ai mentally kicked herself.

"Just three months, Ai." Takuma said. "Or after my mother's convinced that I'm straight."

"A-Are you?"

Takuma raised a brow. "Pardon?"

"Are you…I-I mean…" Ai pressed her fingers in front of her chest. "Are you… s-straight?"

He twitched his mouth. "You _really _interested?"

She quickly shook her head hard, deep blush appeared on her cheeks, but Takuma knew it wasn't from him, it was from her own embarrassment.

"Good. Better be, cause it'll be hard to pretend if you're in love with me." he said.

The girl submissively nodded.

"I won't love you either." He continued, reverting back to his happy go lucky demeanour. "I'm gay."

Ai's eyes widened and Takuma snorted a short chuckle.

"I was kidding." He sat on the chair where Ai formerly sat on and slouched deeper in his chair and raised his green-eyes to meet hers. "I know I told you that I'm a vampire and I understand you're scared."

She twitched her mouth a few times, and finally succeeded to toss him a smile. Takuma appreciated her attempt to alleviate him, but then sighed in dismay when he noticed that her smile was tremulous.

"You don't need to smile if you don't want to." He told her. "I feel bad."

Again, she nodded and fidgeted, like always. Takuma was sort of happy inside since the girl remained untouched with their relationship. In fact, she still kept the distance between them, which he recommended. But still he didn't like the fact that he always scared her and now she was more scared of him than before.

The silence was beginning to fall again when Ai raised her voice.

"Ichi-Ichijou-san … how about… how about Shi-shiki-sempai?"

There was no inflection in his tone. "I'd been thinking about that too." Then he gave her a lopsided smirk as he continued. "After three months, you could pretend that you dumped me and since you'll be hanging around with me for a while I'm sure you'll have a chance to interact with Shiki and I'm sure he would notice you that way."

She murmured something he'd considered as an understanding then shut her mouth again. But something artificial in her gestures made Takuma thought that Ai still had something she wanted to say. So he waited.

And waited—

But still she said nothing.

He exhaled sharply. "What else?"

She flinched, and much to his relief, she obeyed him.

"… would you.. a-after three months…" she swallowed, then raised her hand to wipe her sweated forehead. "… s-stay away… stay away f-from me..?"

"Why?"

Instead of answering, Ai only bent her head down and played with her fingers.

It did hurt his vanity a bit, but he nodded nonetheless. "No prob."

She seemed to look relieved by his answer and put a hand on her chest while sighing. A small smile appeared on her lips. "T-Thank you… Ichijou-san…"

He gave her a look. "I hope you call me Takuma in public."

That's when they heard someone knocked on the door; a male voice followed it shortly.

"Ichijou-sama! Are you there? I just heard your voice"

"w-wha—" Ai exclaimed before Takuma's hand darted on her lips, avoiding it to speak anymore words.

Aidou looked shocked to hear a girl's voice with the vice-president and knocked louder. "ICHIJOU-SAMA"

"Our first show." Takuma announced softly to her ear, and Ai nodded.

He shut his eyes for a second then bit his lips hard until it bruised a bit, then ruffled his hair a little and creased his clothes. But Ai stood still beside him.

"Bite your lips." he commanded her. "Hard."

She hesitated, but then she bit it. After a moment, she released her teeth from her lips, Takuma angled his head in satisfaction when he saw her lips were now a shade of dark pink. Then he leaned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and his other hand was tracing her neck.

"I'll just give you a hickey on our next show." He smirked then tried to remember what the characters in those manga books do when they're with their lovers.

Ai squeaked, and Aidou's voice became louder.

Then Takuma apologized because what he was about to do was un-gentleman like of him and took off Ai's blazer, but then gaped a for second when he saw the most curvaceous body he ever seen. He shook his head and tried to vanquish those immoral thoughts, of course he feels those sort of things he and any other male vampire would obviously have a PENIS, so it's only natural for him to feel that way.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"Pretend we've just made out." He instructed while twisting the doorknob. "Don't forget to call me lovingly."

She nodded as another blush came to her cheeks. "O-okay.."

"Okay what?"

"T-takuma…"

A smile was plastered on his lips as he inhaled the air then opened the door, and found a very impatient Aidou was before it.

The dirty blonde vampire looked annoyed when he saw him and scowled. "Ichijou-sama what're you doing the---?" then stopped when he saw a petite girl with crimson eyes with her lips a little swollen.

Takuma gloated inwardly when he hugged Ai tighter on his side, then smiled brightly as if nothing was wrong and said. "Ai-chan I believe we got caught"

He quickly caressed her shoulder to settle her shaking body down.

"Relax." he whispered when he pretended to kiss her cheek.

Even Takuma could hear Ai's gulp and he began to say. "Aidou, I want you to meet my girlfriend. Ai"

Life is beautiful…

Takuma saw Aidou gawked like a cow, then his shoulder slumped and his bright blue eyes grew wider than ever.

Ai's shaking became hard and Takuma decided that it was time to draw back; he said his goodbyes to the blonde vampire and lead Ai to where Kaname and the others are. He walked with her down the hallways and didn't say anything except a simple 'thanks'.

Ai trembled as Takuma guided her to a class packed with vampires that will most likely drain her dry and once they've arrived, she quickly drew in air and raised her head.

"Ichijou-san?"

"I want you to meet my friends."

"Mmm" Ai bowed her head once again.

"Don't be scared, nothing bad will happen to you I'm here" Takuma gave her a reassuring smile and his tone was confident. "I will protect you"

Takuma opened the doors and hugged Ai closer to him just in case she gets too overwhelmed by the situation and faint. After hearing Takuma say those words, Ai remembered what Zero had said.

"_I'll save you from him."_

Then she buried her face in her hands thinking of what she had just done.

"_Zero, save me"_

_

* * *

_**XXX AN**_: **Im sorry if this chapter is a bit boring for some readers but please do review!!! i love your reviews they keep me inspired! **_

_**AND please share some ideas PM me if you have any ideas PLEASE!!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**Anyway sorry guys for the long update!!!! I was losing my mojo, basically I'm contemplating on discontinuing this fic.**

**I hope you enjoy it!!!! Feed back please!!! So I know what's wrong and what is not ******** give me ideas as well.**

**I live for you reviews!!!**

**HERE you are CHAPTER 5: The face off!!**

**

* * *

**

Never in her life had Ai felt this naked.

She just stepped one foot in the room packed with vampires and already all eyes were on her. Both boys and girls were looking at her. Most of them searched for her neck, where they saw her heart pulsating madly with nervousness and possibly thinking of how great it would be to just sink their fangs into it. Takuma noticed the hungry stares that was given to his -fake- lover then decided to put his arms around her shoulders pretending to caress her cheeks thus covering her neck. His action obviously drew curious whispers from the vampires, mostly the girls.

As if the event wasn't chaotic enough, Kaname made it worse. The pureblood approached the two individual who were standing side by side near the teachers desk. Everyone turned there heads to look at the pureblood who elegantly walked down the stairs to talk to Takuma face to face.

"Takuma, what's the meaning of" Kaname's velvety voice was lethal then turned his crimson eyes to the petite girl beside the blonde vampire. "This?"

Ai stiffed as she felt Kaname's eyes were set at her then her shaking became worse under the brunettes daunting stare, she kept her head bowed down preventing herself from fainting, so Takuma decided to break the tension.

"Kaname I want you to meet my lover" His voice loud enough for people within two metre radius to hear, suddenly the room erupted with loud whispers and hisses from the vampires who were eyeing their vice-president as if he just lost his sanity. Takuma didn't waver one bit; he was calm and didn't seem to be affected by Kaname's unholy nature.

"Does she know?" was the pureblood's only reply, his eyes still fixed on Takuma's lover.

"Hai" cheered Takuma, smiling brightly to everyone despite the fact that they were all glaring at him.

Kaname placed his languid fingers under Ai's chin lifting her head to face his, for a brief moment the pureblood was shocked to see the colour of her eyes but it didn't show since he immediately plastered his poker face back on.

"Your eyes… they're stained with the colour of blood" Kaname's own crimson orbs were persistent, he wanted her to look him in the eyes then he succeeded when Ai finally had the courage to meet the eyes that were the same as hers. "Takuma let go of her."

"Kaname?" he whispered. At first Takuma did not want let go of her but he knew not to disobey his king, so he reluctantly removed his arms around Ai but kept a close distance between them; just in case Kaname might do something drastic to his 'lover'.

The pureblood's bloody coloured eyes were shimmering brilliantly making Ai's crimson orbs reflect the little specks of light that he emitted: then with one swift movement, Kaname took Ai by the waist leaving Takuma shocked. He pulled her closer to him making their chest come in contact with each other and his other hand tracing down her neck. Ai immediately felt heat rush to her face; she didn't know what this vampire was going to do with her but despite the obvious fear she was showing, she couldn't help but be intrigued by this beautiful being. Everything about him was mesmerizing: his scent, his face, his skin, his voice, his eyes they were all deadly but another part of Ai just wanted to drown in his presence. Her feelings were mixed she can feel fear and fascination at the same time she didn't know what to do then felt helpless in his arms and she slowly gave in to Kaname she stopped shaking and stared blankly back at him.

As for Kaname, he reciprocated the same feeling Ai had for him except for the scared part; he was more intrigued by her. Even though her blood was contained under her docile porcelain skin the pureblood was blindly intoxicated by the scent. The petite human girl was indeed physically close to him and Kaname shrugged off the jealous stares that were given to the both of them, he was so entranced by her smell that scent was wafting from every pore of her skin it was like a drug for the pureblood.

"Kaname! What are you doing?" came Takuma's voice, he knew that the situation was going out of control, plus he didn't have any clue to what Kaname was thinking since he had never seen him lose control over his blood lust. Readying himself to stop whatever the pureblood was going to do, Takuma's voice grew louder. "KANAME!!"

The rest of the class stood up from their chair, contemplating of ways to stop the pureblood but they knew better not to fight with their king but also knew that if they don't stop him, he will regret it later. Ruka and the rest of the Kaname gang ,except for Aidou, ran down the stairs beside Takuma.

They were going to stop Kaname no matter what.

Kaname didn't let Ai go since he knew Takuma was of no threat to him. The pureblood didn't know whether this was normal or not, but he definitely could feel her heartbeat on his chest. Her smell, once kind of subtle and intoxicating, now revolved into an irresistible wine. He inched closer to Ai's neck opening his mouth to reveal fangs that were increasing in length and as if he was controlled by someone else he involuntarily licked her neck making her gasp in shock.

So inviting, so desirable, and so close.

He's losing it.

BANG!!

"ICHIJOU-SAMA IS DATING A HUMAN GIRL!!!" a dumbstruck Aidou opened the door so hard that it flew away and embedded itself to the other side of the room.

For the first time in his life, Aidou actually became useful according to Akatsuki because of the blonde playboy Kaname dropped Ai to the ground the same time when the door slammed to the wall. Aidou blinked several times trying to register all the relieved stares that were given to him.

"What" his face reverted back to its usual cocky demeanour then he saw Takuma; and quickly searched for Kaname to report what he saw earlier but stopped when he spotted an unconscious human girl that was lying curled on the floor at the foot of the pureblood. "Kaname-sama what happened"

As if nothing happened Kaname looked straight into the tousled haired vampire and replied in his usual calm voice. "It was nothing important, Aidou"

"But Kaname-sam-"

"It was nothing Aidou, but if your persistent ask some one else, who is willing to tell you" Kaname smoothed his brunette locks and walked towards Takuma leaving the unconscious girl on the floor. "I accept your relationship with that human girl but bare in mind it is not as easy as you think"

Takuma walked past Kaname and carried Ai bridal style, holding her closely to his chest mentally telling himself never to let her go again; even if it was Kaname then Takuma just gave the pureblood a simple nod and headed outside the room. But before the two fake lovers were out of the doorway Kaname called out to Takuma. "Takuma, from now on you're responsible over that human"

"Don't worry Kaname, I will not only be responsible but I will also protect her"

The blonde vampire turned his head to face the pureblood and gave him his reassuring smile. "as a vampire noble I give her my word"

Takuma left the Academy whilst clutching Ai firmly against his chest, to avoid the unwanted eyes of the day class students, who might still be awake, the blonde chose to enter through the window. Ai's dorm room was five floors high but Takuma didn't even break a sweat climbing up: he's a vampire for god sake! He's inhumanly powerful. Upon arriving, Takuma picked the bed with less stuffed animals on it since he was sure Ai didn't like those "kiddie stuff" like Yuuki does, he gently laid the raven haired girl on the bed while having an internal dialogue with himself.

'_Takuma, you're a noble and a gentleman; you cannot undress a female without asking her permission'_

'_I know but she'll be uncomfortable when she sleeps and it's very tempting as well'_

'_NO it will go against our way of the gentleman, it's just your neglected hormones talking you into doing something perverted; don't let them control you!'_

Takuma sighed and decided to leave a note for Yuuki, telling her to change Ai's clothes when she gets back from patrolling duties. The blonde vampire took on last glance at the sleeping girl that he had recently taken as his lover and smiled.

"I've been reading too much ecchi manga(1)" then he left her a note on her dresser.

Whilst heading his way back to the academy, Takuma had to admit that he felt a slight tightness in his chest when he saw his fake lover willingly give herself to Kaname, he was a little frustrated at the fact that the pureblood had taken interest on "his property", wait did he just say his property? A puzzled look came sweeping across his face, then reasoned to himself that maybe it was just his spoiled attitude that caused him to say that. "I'm just spoiled; that's why I'm acting like she's my property and I'm not romantically attracted to her. That I'm sure of."

XXX

_RIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG!!!!!_

The next day Ai woke up with a thumping pain on the back of her head and she felt extremely exhausted as if she just ran 25 laps around the whole school. Sitting up on the edge of her bed she took her alarm clock and pressed the button to turn it off, looking at the time with hardly parted eyes she then realised she still had an hour to dress up.

"I better get a move on" she yawned. The raven haired beauty sat up from her bed then headed to the bathroom for a quick shower, after 10 minutes Ai was now half awake then in slow pace she changed into her school uniform and dried her hair. Noticing that Yuuki was still asleep she contemplated on whether to wake the prefect or to just leave her be, but judging by Yuuki's heavy snoring and the pool of saliva that had accumulated on her pillow she decided it was best to leave her alone, if it was her on the brunettes position Ai would most definitely not appreciate someone disturbing her sleep. With that final, Ai left Yuuki a note saying that she will make up an excuse to the teacher so she won't get into trouble.

Due to her lack of attentiveness she did not notice the small note that was left on her dresser.

"**Ai, I'll visit you first thing tomorrow morning, Takuma."**

Upon arriving inside the class room for her ethics class, swarms of girls were crowding her seat where she and Zero usually lounged. Out of nowhere a hand shot up inside the eye of the crowd and a voice shortly came after.

"Good morning! HONEY"

As if the crowd of girls were like gates, it opened to reveal a handsome blonde who was waving frantically at her. Her eyes turned into saucer plates as flashback of events from yesterday came crashing into her brain cells. _'Oh shit, it was real.'_

"Wh-what are you d-doing here?" Ai asked.

His eyes rolled. "I just want to spend sometime with my girlfriend, of course." Takuma didn't notice Ai's sudden blush and continued coolly. "That's what boyfriends do, right?"

Not trusting her voice, Ai only nodded.

A long, awkward pause lingered in the air for a while before he spoke again "The result for our little acting yesterday was impressive." A ghost of smile appeared on his lips as he glanced at the waffling girls near them. "Most of them have known about us."

Ai also smiled rather forcibly.

For a moment there, Takuma pursed his lips then tilted his head down feeling sad to see that his lover was faking a smile.

Takuma walked closer to Ai as he smiled brightly and changed the topic knowing that she was having a hard time processing all the things that from last night, he could only hope that Ai would snap out from her trance and actually put up an act for the day class students.

"So HUN! Did you have a nice sleep yesterday?" Takuma stopped abruptly in front of Ai and leaned over, pretending to kiss her on the cheek. "this is our second act."

Ai tensed at the slight brush that Takuma's lips made along her cheeks; yet again she involuntarily blushed into different shades of red then the blonde vampire slightly nudged her to reply.

"H-hai"

"C'mon lets go sit down"

The room erupted with loud hisses and whispering mostly from the girls who were now seething with anger and jealousy whilst the boys were sighing in dismay because the only girl that can qualify to be the most attractive being in the day class was swept away by a night class scum. To make it worse their angel was taken by not just any ordinary night class asshole but by the night classes' very own Vice president and discouraging as it is; they can't help but look at the bright side, they still had Yoshida Hana except she was such a proper suck up.

"Mm" without Ai's permission, Takuma took her hand into his and intertwined his fingers with hers then led the hyperventilating girl to her seat. Ai sat on her chair then Takuma settled sitting on Zero's chair. _'Zero's not going to be a happy camper today'_ Ai inwardly contemplated.

Meanwhile, on the other end, Takuma had not freed Ai's hand away from his grasp but he was fascinated on how big his hand were compared to his –ahem- girlfriend's docile ones and how perfectly their hands fit together.

It actually felt nice.

He smiled at the sudden discovery but after four seconds of smiling it turned into a slight scowl as Zero waltz inside the room looking murderous than ever when he spotted Takuma sitting in his chair and what made it worse was that he was sitting next to AI!

Takuma took a quick glance to the girl beside him and noticed she was too distracted to pay attention to the white haired prefect that had just walked inside the room. He inhaled sharply and began to prepare for Zero's wrath.

The crowd of girls that surrounded the two odd couples began to scurry back to their chair as they felt Zero's unholy aura that began to smother the room.

A guy, tall, fairly-pale, and white-eyed was now standing before Ai and Takuma

"Kiryuu-san!!" Ai cried out in surprise.

That was right, it was her tour guide/bodyguard. He was standing unsteadily on his place; glints of curiosity were in his eyes when he saw her. But when his eyes accidentally strayed to the other guy next to her, it became sharp and just suddenly, few veins popped out around his orbs.

He concentrated his eye-power to throw dagger glares to Takuma, as if telling him that he would kill blonde if he gets the chance to do a one-on-one session with the vice president. His mouth twitched for a few times before he opened it to speak:

"May I know why THIS guy is in here, Ai?" his icy accent was still there, but there was no longer gentleness in his voice, it was uncharacteristically cold and deep.

It wasn't good to hear that …

Most guys would undergo a temporary mental-confidence-disorder just by hearing Zero's intimidating voice, and learning from experience, Ai knew after they see Zero's muscles; it only took a few seconds for them to go to the fazing phase, then the fidgeting phase and finally, the running away for life phase.

But unfortunately, Takuma's substantial amount of testosterones and obnoxious behaviour did not easily get him intimidated. "All of you get out of the classroom, NOW!" He demanded and then added; "except the both of you"

"B-but Kiryuu-san S-sensei will-" Ai was cut short.

"He's off sick so the class is cancelled" his voice was loud enough for everyone in the class room to hear, soon all the students jogged down towards the door and left but some of them, like the gossipers, stuck their ears into the door and waited for a conversation to happen. Shocking the eavesdropping students, Zero shouted at them with his usual killer voice; that could make every one die from fright and then he slammed the door shut.

He faced the two individuals that were left in the classroom with him…

Golden-greenish eyes and opaque-white eyes showed how grandeur they were on a nerve-racking impromptu glaring-contest before a nasal sound of snorts came from the white-eyed one.

"Vice president Ichijou what are you doing here in broad daylight"said Zero mocking Takuma, as he thought he had the upper hand on this conversation, thinking that he can black the blonde to Ai and tell him he was a vampire.

"Broad daylight? Well VAMPIRES like me can endure the sun, Kiryuu-san" Takuma said, smirking visibly as he was doing the victory dance inside his head. _'ha! In your face' _"Kiryuu-san, she already knows that I'm a vampire so there is no need for you to blackmail me"

Then Takuma –intentionally- slung an arm around Ai's shoulder, drawing her closer to him. Oh, Christ.. it was the first time Ai had a guy this near and intimate with her.. and worse, the guy was a freaking vampire.

It wasn't good to feel this…

"She knows?" Zero's eyes were falling out of his eye sockets then his gaze drifted to Ai. "You know already?"

Ai only replied with a nod

"Yes Kiryuu-san, she already knows" the blonde noble smiled as his triumph was obvious when he –much to Zero's horror- rested his filthy chin onto Ai's head and continued: "Oh I forgot, it is a pleasure to be your Ai's boyfriend" He finished, his accent insolently oozed Zero's.

If it wasn't for the fact that he highly respected Ai, Zero doubted he wouldn't be able to control himself from the urge to pounce on the blonde and stab him with the nearest sharp object he can lay his hands on.

If only Takuma's arms didn't support her, Ai would have likely collapsed.

It was atrocious to both feel and hear that…

It appeared that Takuma realized Ai's sudden failing, and now he had both his arms around her shoulder, hugged her to his chest tightly. It gave him double benefit, because aside from he could avoid the girl from collapsing, he also could draw even more veins to pop out around that Zero's eyes.

The blonde vampire's expectations came true. Zero's nostril flared as he tried to keep his countenance. He failed miserably by having both his cheek red due to anger, but he managed to keep his voice steady. "How about Kaname and the chairman do they know about this?"

The Blonde noble half-smiled then, still having Ai in his arms, he replied; "YUP"

Ai thought she saw homicidal intentions in Zero's expression when her eyes dropped to him. And when she looked up at Takuma, she saw him with a triumphant expression. .

Somehow she felt this would go disastrous...

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!!**

1 ecchi mangas are the books that are a little perverted.

**Oh yeah please visit my page I just made a new fic. It's called "to love an angel" it's an AIDOUxOC pairing It's about Aidou falling inlove with his guardian angel. I hope you like it please do read it and review on it as well**

**READ and REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**SO anyhowie here you go chapter 6**

**I hope you'll read and review!!!**

**CHEMICAL-EUPHORIA! THANK YOU ALOT, FOR THE WONDERFUL IDEAS YOU POSTED. IT REALLY HELPED ME, NOW I KNOW WOT STUFF I CAN ADD TO THE STORY!.**

**BWAHAHAAHHAHA  
**

* * *

This moment, Ai decided, was the longest ten minutes she had ever experienced.

There she was, sacrificing her virgin body to sit among two of the most inscrutable guys ever, witnessing all the lethal glares and unspoken sarcastic remarks; that her first 'friend' and her first 'boyfriend' had threw to each other. Of course, confusion dominated her feeling; she really didn't know why Zero disliked Takuma so much.

Had Ai knew one of the reasons was her; she must had fainted by now.

Fortunately, she had no idea about it.

"So…" Zero began (much to Ai's relief); he let an ominous feeling linger in the air, making the crimson eyed beauty feel even more catastrophic than ever. Strange, when she glanced at the pale guy beside her, she didn't see any anxiousness in Takuma's face. If anything, the look on his face only showed jubilance, pure-triumph and his trade mark "I'm-so-innocent-smile".

Zero coughed when he realized his trick didn't bring Takuma to faze, and continued his state. "So, may I know when exactly have the two of you been going out?"

"Oh, just yesterday, so you haven't been missing much of the action" Takuma said, his smirk got wider as the words flew from his mouth smoothly. "Right honey?" he tossed her a smile.

Almost, remember that.

She had to admit Takuma was a whiz when it comes to lying and acting.

However, Zero wasn't one who could be convinced that easily. He turned his gaze to Ai and asked. "Is he telling the truth, Ai?"

At the same time, Takuma bent down to her and rubbed his nose against her temple in order to conceal his whispering to her ear. "Do me a favour." He said very quietly, his tone did the pleading so well that Ai didn't have heart to reject his request.

Upon seeing what Takuma was doing to Ai, Zero quickly sat up ready to murder him; "Don't you dare bite her! You vermin!!!"

"What on earth are you implying, Kiryuu-san" Ai noticed that Takuma's tone of voice; oozed with malice but at the same time he maintained a relaxed expression. Before all hell breaks loose Ai interrupted the two homicidal teens.

"I-it's true.. Kiryuu-san..."

Zero sat back down and started to go back to his scowling state but a look of deep-disapproval spread on his face as the respond.

Then Takuma took the chance to take Ai's hand and intertwine their fingers, casting more attacks to Zero's sense. And when the silver haired teen finally broke his usual icy countenance and had his veins suffused on his skin, Takuma said this as the final blow:

"Satisfied, bodyguard-in-law?"

They said silence was golden.

Now, for the first time, Ai believed it. Takuma's last sentence would likely bring an apocalypse under this school.

Surprisingly, Zero didn't reply and just stood from his seat. "Please excuse me, Ai. I need to get some fresh air, right now. I'll see you later" He announced then without waiting for any responds, stormed off nowhere, arguably Ai's first thoughts were in the forest.

Drowned into such an awkward situation, Ai only could stare at the door where Zero left.

She contemplated to go and follow him, but when she was about to get up, Takuma already had his hand circled around her wrist.

"Why do like him so much?" he asked.

Ai blinked and blushed.

Takuma sighed impatiently and repeated his question.

She stiffed uncomfortably on her foot and answered softly. "B-because he's my f-first friend and he's nice to m-me"

A simple "Oh." was Takuma's reply but underneath his simple answer; inside he was wondering why all of a sudden his feelings were mixed. He still didn't let Ai go and tightened his grip, his eyes never left her face, making her feel as if she was naked with his gazes.

She gulped a few times before she could ask. "I-Is there anything in.. in my face, Ichijou-s-san?"

He looked embarrassed for a sec; then quickly shook his head. Two imperceptible blushes were on both his cheeks when he replied. "Nothing. You two just…"

"Hmm?"

"Well.." he ran a hand onto his hair, scratching his head. It was the first time Ai saw the blonde look so uncomfortable that it urged her to know his reason.

A strange curve that faintly resembled a smile went to his lips as he –rather absent-mindedly- said. "You're quiet, fragile, sensitive, and well…" another small blush covered his skin. "Cute." He saw Ai's eyes grew wider and quickly changed the subject. "And Zero… Zero is… well just the opposite of what you are"

His eyes accidentally strayed to the chair where Zero sat earlier.

"And he is perilous too." Takuma instantaneously said. Then he looked up to her and nodded as a lopsided smirk spread. "So that is why I don't understand why you like him so much."

Though Ai didn't really agreed with Takuma's opinion, his expression was so hilarious when he said that, she found herself giggling after hearing it.

Ai knew she cherished Takuma's reason.

"You're.." she had hard time composing herself while his words still tickled her. "You're.. Mean.."

He snorted. "I despise him."

"I-I think… not everyone could see that…" she let a smile plastered on her lips. "Y-you rarely remove t-that smiley face mask of yours"

She halted for a sec before she continued. "I.. I never could do it."

He tilted his head. "Do what?"

"To always s-smile" She said meticulously. "I-I don't know how to s-show it"

He released her hand and also stood. And since Ai was at least a head shorter than him, it made her afraid to see him standing right before her. Her anxiousness became worse as she saw he outreached. She clenched her eyes, not daring to think what he was going to do with her.

But he only put a hand on either side of her face. His voice came shortly afterwards.

"It's simple" he used his thumb to gently push either sides of her mouth upwards. "Try to relax and hold it, just like that; don't forget to have your chin high whenever you talk." he said as he removed a hand, only to locate it again under her chin, lifting it up, so she had to look at him straight in face.

"Like this." He finished, smiling and unintentionally leaning closer to her.

He was too close to her approval, and she tried to slide her eyes away from him. Strange, she couldn't do it, it was surprisingly hard to avoid his gazes, and they were so intent; especially when he's smiling radiantly at her.

"Got it?" his voice rang in her ears, but she couldn't get her eyes off his face.

He is so—

"-Beautiful.." before she had chance to stop it, she had spoken it. And no matter how hard she prevented herself from stating the continuation, she didn't succeeded.

"You're so beautiful." She blurted out.

A pause arouse as both of their eyes widened.

"D-did I just say that?" even more unexpected words flew from Ai's mouth.

Instead of answering, Takuma laughed. Loudly. Ten seconds, twenty seconds, thirty seconds, and still laughing even after the fiftieth second.

Meanwhile, Ai didn't know what to do nor to say, she had been considered Takuma as an epitome of eerie beauty, but when he laughed, he looked really boyish, nearing to the point of cute.

But for Ai, however, his laugh only put in more addition to her embarrassment.

"I-I… think I'll go and l-look for K-kiryuu-san" she stammered then quickly made her way to the exit. But Takuma was quicker; he lunged and grabbed her arm.

"I'm not letting you. You just gave me the nicest compliment." He bit his lower lip to prevent himself from smiling any longer. "Although I prefer to be called handsome."

"I-Ichijou-san!" Ai almost yelled. She knew she was blushing, if not turning green.

He didn't hear her. "And you didn't stammer when you said that. Is 'beautiful' your personal opinion of me?"

"Ichijou-san!"

He stopped just immediately. "Yes?"

"I—I really.. Really n-need to go..!" and before he could respond or tease her again, she had released herself from him, and quickly ran outside the door.

"Ai-chan! Don't forget to give me back my handkerchief, see you later during class change over!" Takuma waved off then walked back towards the moon dorms.

Ai found Zero in the stables where he usually stayed whenever he bunked classes. On the other hand Zero didn't expect her to arrive. His face only showed anger.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO, AI?!" Zero shouted as he stood up from his place. "YOU KNEW HE WAS A VAMPIRE AND YOU STILL ACCEPTED HIS OFFER TO BE YOU BOYFRIEND?!"

She only shook her head from lack of knowledge of what to reply and her body started to shake under Zero's unholy aura.

"I thought you were different from the rest of the day class girls; I thought you won't fall for those night class assholes, but NO!... you just had to mix in with those stupid loves struck fan girls. Vampires are dangerous they can kill you anytime they wish; in their eyes you're nothing but food."

Afraid that she might say anything; to further anger her only friend, Ai just nodded in silence and hugged herself to stop her from shaking. Zero noticed her body shaking uncontrollably under his daunting stare and the sudden down cast look that the raven haired girl was showing. Suddenly, he felt a pang of guilt creep up inside him and it started to grow as he realised how hypocritical he was since he too was a vampire; and compared to Takuma, who is a noble, he can't possibly restrain he's blood lust he's just a lowly level E.

"Look, Ai, I'm sorry" he started to walk towards the frightened girl and pulled her into a hug to prevent her from shaking. "I was just shocked to find out he's your boyfriend, and you know how dangerous it is to have a vampire as a boyfriend, he can kill you without even breaking a sweat."

Ai melted into Zero's tight embrace and let him support her weight, she was too frightened earlier to hear him shout at her and how furious he was as she saw tints of red visible in his white orbs. She buried her face into his chest and inhaled his scent; making her relax then his voice came shortly. "I'm sorry to be hypocritical"

"Hmm?" Ai questioned. Her face still buried in Zero's chest.

"Well, I'm also a vampire." Upon impulse, Ai pushed herself away from the silver haired teen and fell to the ground.

"Y-you t-too? B-but why are you i-in t-the day class"

Zero explained every detail why he is still in the day class but he left out the part about his past she didn't want to get scared again so instead he explained all about the night class. After explaining everything, Ai inched back to Zero and touched his hand.

"I-I'm not afraid anymore Kiryu-s-san. I trust you." Without stuttering her last sentence, Zero wiped the strayed hair that was on Ai's face thus earning him a blush from her. He leaned in closer to her. "How about staying here and let's bunk classes for today. Don't worry I'll make another excuse, this time it'll be a good one."

Ai nodded and followed Zero to the pile of hey he was lying on earlier. Ai lay down next to Zero leaving a 7 inch gap between them but before they could drift off to sleep the silvered haired teen hasn't finished his qualms about the blonde vice president.

Zero grounded his teeth, had that gay boy wasn't Ai's boyfriend; he must have gone kicking that bastard's ass. He wouldn't let even any guy make his Ai, (wait! when did Ai became his? He questioned but reasoned to himself that he was just being an over protective friend). Ok, let's rephrase that. He wouldn't let even any guy make his FRIEND hyperventilate like that and get away with it.

Especially if the guy was an Ichijou.

Zero knows about the Ichijou family very well. Especially that tyrant Ichiou; who has now gone missing after the whole Rido incident, but the fact that he was related to Takuma wasn't a very pleasant thing to think of. Plus, the fact that Takuma let that bastard Rido inside the academy endangering the entire day class student; didn't really encourage Zero to let Ai have a romantic relationship with the blonde vampire.

And from now on Zero would add a note that aside from Takuma's gayness, he was also a bastard.

From his corner eye, Zero saw Ai give him a vague smile, as she lay down quietly on her side of the hey.

Zero thought he heard her saying 'Go to sleep'

But before he did what he was told, he added something to his description of the blonde noble. 'Correction'

Man-whore bastard. Note that. Takuma was a gay man-whore bastard.

"I despise him." He mumbled.

-X-

It was already time for the class change over; luckily, Zero and Ai woke up just in time to help Yuuki, to stop the day class girls from starting a stampede. Ai, settled to stay behind the crowd to avoid unwanted attention from the monstrous fan girls but then again contemplated to just inch closer, so she could get a glimpse of her precious Shiki-sempai.

The moon dorm gates opened to reveal the most beautiful beings that any human had ever laid their eyes on, they were all extremely; to the point where one could say it is bitter sweet; since it is a bitter reality that no one in the day class can attract such sweet looking beings like them.

Well, except for one of course.

Takuma Ichijou found his fake lover standing near the far side of the crowd, where he saw her eyeing a certain red head.

"Shiki" the blonde vampire slightly scowled, making him taint his godlike face. He was shaken by the fact that his "Girlfriend" was mainly focused on the red head not him. In an instant, Takuma started to have another inner turmoil, _'What are you talking about?! Correction! 'FAKE' you forgot to put the word fake; in front of the girlfriend, YOU MORON!' _Shaking his head to stop the unwanted thought that disturbed his consciousness, Takuma walked over to Ai's direction.

"Hi honey!" suddenly all the attention from both the night class and day class students were focused on the couple. "I'm so glad you came to see me for class change over"

Out of the blue, Ai finally tore her eyes away from Shiki and landed on Takuma's emerald ones. "H-Hi"

"So… did you bring my handkerchief?" Ai's orbs widened, as she remembered what Takuma had told her before she left.

"G-gomenasai I forgot." She bowed apologetically.

The blonde vice-president raised a perfectly shaped brow then his lips curved into a smile, before he tapped her upper arm slightly.

"You're Clumsy, quiet,… and forgetful."

Ai was about to crack a smile when Zero suddenly appeared behind him.

"You know nothing about her, Takuma. Ai isn't any of those" his voice was calm, yet it was cold. One of the rarest things Kiryuu Zero had ever done. Ai felt a tremor came up to her spine hearing that.

"Please don't address me by my first name." Takuma cut off. "I do not approve it."

Zero's face became scary as his mouth twitched a few times. Ai clearly could see his eyes were flaming then he shut them to regain his patience before he starts a scene for both the day and night class students. He took a deep, slow breathes as he counted from one to ten, and after he done, his face looked much composed.

However, his tone was still mocking as ever. "Okay, Ichijou. Happy now?" he spat.

Takuma sarcastically smiled. "I can not say I am. Not if you're always following my girlfriend."

Those words pissed Zero off.

Big time.

"Damn you!" Zero shouted on top of his lungs, even much louder than his usual yells. Ai jumped in shock and slowly backed away from them, she was too afraid to make any move, especially after she saw the situation when she was trapped in two infuriated guys.

"K-Kiryuu-san"

Zero ignored her.

Takuma noticed it. "Ai just called you"

"What the fuck did I do wrong, anyway?!" Zero's shouts became even louder that it attracted more attention. Now they had the day class boys coming out of their dorms watching them.

Takuma didn't answer Zero's question, instead, he went to Ai's place to sling his arms around her shoulders, trying to sooth her.

"I do not appreciate you, yelling in front of my girlfriend, Kiryu." He said, His face was still smiling but inside he was starting to lose control. "You're scaring her."

Zero growled in a surprisingly canine voice. He hated being told what to do. Especially by a vampire who claimed his friend to be his 'lover'. Then, with a dramatic scream, he leapt to Takuma and started to wrestle him. Thank God, Takuma had released Ai by the time Zero's hands grabbed his collar so the girl didn't get dragged along. But still, their fight was perturbing, although some people found it exciting.

"Stop, stop!" Ai tried to separate the fighting guys, but alas, she couldn't do it. Strange, it seemed that she was the only one who looked concerned with them. The others surprisingly looked excited seeing the fight, even she saw some guys made a bet.

Meanwhile the pureblood was useless; with his vampiric speed, he ran off straight inside the academy and into the window where he has a clear view of his vice-president and the male prefect, which he so extremely despised, battling out. Kaname stood their quietly, rooting for Takuma to kick Zero's unsexy ass, but for a brief moment he pondered about the aftermath of the battle between the two. Of course he'll have to speak to Takuma about the whole WWE scene display, but he figured that he wouldn't give him a punishment at all, as long as he gives that white eyed bastard a nice ass whooping. A warning would be just fine.

God, she hated this.

A few minutes later, there were some blood squirts on the floor, they were already bleeding thus making some of the vampire leave the premises and continued to travel to the academy. Aidou and the Kaname gang with the exception of Rima and Shiki watched the two male fight. Ai's voice had gone hoarse, because she'd been yelling to stop them, and the crowd was getting bigger as more day class students gathered to see the hot-prefect and the hot-vice-president battled.

Takuma was pinning Zero on the floor, he tried not go all out on Zero, since there are humans watching the fight so it only meant he cannot use any of his vampire abilities; which also implied to the silver haired teen. Both teenagers settled in a normal human fist fight, but with Takuma being more superior and stronger; one of his hands curled around Zero's neck when the other hand punched his face. Zero had a hard time controlling his blood lust at the same time he was also struggling from Takuma's attack, but somehow he managed to lift his feet to give the blonde a kick right in his tummy, making him land a few feet away from him.

"You bastard.." Zero breathed in an abnormally hoarse voice, his hands covering his neck, then he spat blood on the floor and coughed.

Takuma, meanwhile, just sat up fashionably and darted a hand through his hair as if he wasn't hurt by the impact that Zero made, he then gave him a smirk to showing him that it takes more than that to make him scream in pain, he's a vampire noble for crying out loud. Ai's expressionless façade started to crumble as she hated blood, she hated seeing them. But no matter how loud she yelled, they just didn't listen to her..!

"Please, please stop, Ichijou-san!" she walked up to Takuma, taking his hand; he looked at her and saw hurt written all over her beautiful face then started to relax. Zero staggered forward to give the blonde another blow, as if they would begin another round. "Let's stop it Zero, you're weak"

The other guy calmly wiped blood from his jaw. "Smug bastard." But when he was about to dart another punch to Takuma's face, he got his hand held.

"What the fuc—"

"Don't talk dirty to the chairman, Kiryuu-kun." Cross Kaein majestically appeared behind Zero holding his hand up; the chairman's voice was more authoritative than his usual jubilant one. Yuuki was behind the chairman looking worried, so it only concludes that she disappeared to call him.

"Shit." Ai heard both guys whispered the same things.

They're going to be in big trouble.

-X-

Here were things that made today as the worst day ever to Takuma..

Firstly, it was his first time to be in the chairman's room and not receiving any trophies, if anything, it was certainly something horrible that he would get.

Secondly, he had so many injuries especially on his face –some of them really did hurt since at times Zero would use his vampire abilities to strike him- but most importantly his beautiful face was destroyed by a level-E. For Takuma this were the moments when he thanked his mother for giving birth to him as vampire since his wounds started to heal.

And lastly, right beside him, sitting a bastard who happened to be his lover's very first friend and that guy just couldn't stop taunting him.

Like this..

"Looking good there, Ichijou" Whitey-eyes said sarcastically. Unfortunately, the Chairman hadn't come to the office, had he been there, he would fillet the Kiryuu guy, for he had guts to speak in such critical situation. When Takuma hadn't replied and just nodded, Whitey-eyes flashed a grin that showed off his cracked teeth and bleeding mouth.

"Cat got your tongue, vice-president?" He provoked the blonde again, looking really enjoying it.

Takuma found himself smile at the view.

"If this could cheer you up, Kiryuu-san" he said, still brightly smiling at Zero. "You're so ugly, when you were born, the doctor slapped your mom."

Takuma reached out for the paper ball that was lying on the chairman's desk and with his vampire skills, he flicked it straight to Zero's left eye. When Zero opened his eyes again, the first thing he got was an awfully powerful paper ball right in his left eye.

"Damn you!" Zero hissed, his hands on his smarting eyes. "I should've known you play dirty"

Takuma ignored him. "Now, you should thank me, my future-bodyguard-in-law.." his tone and talking style oozed Zero's mockingly. "—for I had given colour red to your formerly-plain-white eye."

Zero was lifting his right hand up when both of them heard two footsteps were nearing the place. It had to be Chairman Cross and Dorm president Kuran.

Takuma smoothed his hair then changed his countenance to be his usual tranquil expression. While Zero rubbed his left eye softly until it got white again and spat all the blood in his mouth to his handkerchief.

"Don't drag Ai into this." ManwhoreBastard hissed.

"I should have said the same thing to you." Whitey-eyes replied.

Then both of them folded their arms on their laps, faces looked confused. Those were a picture of an utter capitulation from two innocent boys.

"Relax." Takuma said while maintaining his patented golden-boy look. "I don't want my girlfriend to get into trouble.

The other guy snickered quietly. "Don't order me around, manwhorebastard."

"God curses you, Whitey eyes."

A sound of someone twisting the doorknob rose.

Zero's stoic look replaced his former-lethal expression as he announced softly. "Here they come."

Takuma's expression was strikingly innocent then he smoothed his soft blonde hair again. "Remember that we're in foreign territory."

Shortly afterwards, two men marched into the room. "—Yuuki informed me about the fight and I stopped Zero before he does any more damage to Takuma." The chairman said as she closed the door, his eyes locked onto the calmly sitting men.

"Thank you for the explanation, Chairman." Obviously Kaname knew what was happening he was watching every punch Takuma threw at Zero and loved every one of them; he was only acting oblivious about the whole incident, the pureblood sat on the Cleopatra style chair. Chairman Cross walked onto his seat and flopped onto there. His calculating eyes studied the boys' for a second before he exhaled sharply.

"Okay, stop acting right now, boys. I know you both were fighting." He smirked at these words. "And it's all because of my cute new student, Ai."

Takuma blinked twice, and then looked at Zero then back to Chairman Cross, he smiled in confusion. "I don't know what you are talking about, Chairman."

Kaname interrupted and walked towards Takuma to reach his chin. He automatically backed away, but his hand was faster, the pureblood cupped his pointed chin to tilt his head rather forcibly to get a better view of his face. _'I'll just act like I'm mad'_

"Don't make things difficult, Takuma." He released him.

"Besides…" Chairman Cross continued, looking very sure that he would win the word-war. "Everybody knows that Ai is your girlfriend..." he glanced at the grim-looking Takuma. "-and also your beloved friend." This time, her eyes were on Zero. "It's no wonder if you two fought because of her."

This time, it was Zero's turn to raise his voice. "Ichijou was teaching me judo."

The blonde man merely cocked a sceptical brow, while Kaname was giggling inside his head. An amused smirk formed on the two interrogators' faces.

"That was the worst lie I've ever heard" Takuma whispered with his mouth closed.

"Is there anything else you could think in this situation, Mr. Smart-Ass!.?" Was Zero's reply, of course with his mouth closed.

Takuma grinned sheepishly to the chairman. He was pretty good on using his charm, and quite frankly, his ability had saved him for a few times. He just hoped today his charm would save him again.

"That's true, Chairman Cross." He confirmed. "You know, Zero is kind a bit rusty with his martial arts, and I also thought I could impress my Ai."

Zero winced at the remark.

SMACK!

"Shit!" a nasal sound escaped Takuma's mouth as he felt an extreme pain on his feet. Apparently, Zero just kicked him.

"Yours only, Ichijou?" Zero asked, his voice oozed eerie sweetness.

Takuma smiled to him before corrected himself reluctantly. "-Our Ai"

The smirk hadn't gone from the Chairman's lips, much to the guys' dismay. "By impressing her with your martial arts skills?"

"Yep. By trying to impress her." Takuma nodded in jubilance.

"hn, What he said" Zero's nods followed him.

"I see…." he also nodded.

Zero tittered when he realized that it was an extremely weird view. Just imagine, three people were smiling to one another while nodding simultaneously over a pointless lie? Oh, please…

Takuma kicked his feet (in return) hard under the desk and Zero quickly turned his laugh into a cough while trying to hex the damned Ichijou.

"But it's kind of weird, actually…" the Chairman began to speak again as the boys' brain started to roll for ideas. "since you have helluva so many serious injuries when you're only trying to impress her?"

"Look" Zero replied then paused for a while as he tried to find a good reason. Like a flash of light Zero had the perfect Alibi but he knew he's going to have a hard time saying it." We didn't know how to control our Va..vampire strength, I- I'm s-sorry." But the last word took every drop of Zero's will power to conjure. "O-uhm-Otou-san"

Suddenly the chairman lunged for Zero and hugged him. "Zero! My adopted son; has finally accepted me as his father! I'm SOOO HAPPY!!" Cross Kaein was exaggeratingly crying as he remained hugging Zero. "I'm just worried that my son is all bruised."

"And also—" Takuma added, a triumphant smile spread on his face. "He's got this overly soft and fragile and delicate skin, that even a little punch like this--" he punched Zero's upper arm as hard as he could, but he made it in such way that it looked as if he punched him lightly.

Of course, a huge bruise suffused on Zero's arm a few seconds after Takuma darted his fist on it.

He ignored Zero's silent cursing and finished. "—could've leaved this big bruise in this skin."

Chairman Cross couldn't help chuckling inwardly in this rate. "Don't worry I'll just give a warning no harm done! Zero my son wanna have tea with me later"

The door flew open and Ai's petite body rushed in.

"Well, well, well, another newcomer." The blonde's smile got widen as the boys' jaws dropped.

"Ai" Zero was the first who recovered from the shock. "How is it possible for you to get in here?"

Ai didn't answer him, instead, she was muttering things sounded like apologize and admit it's your fault then smile.

Takuma leaned to Zero slightly. "Told you before that your friend is too quiet for her own good"

Ai tripped forward and lose her footing, the next second; she was lying on her stomach.

"-And a clumsy.." he continued.

"Shut the hell up."

"They were fighting because of me, Chairman cross. I'm sorry!" Ai said as she tried to smile thinking that it would warm the old mans heart. Lucky for her Cross Kaein had a weakness for cute girls. Detaching himself from Zero he leapt for Ai instead.

"It's all right Ai-chan, no worries everything forgiven!" unbeknownst to the chairman, the raven haired beauty was hyperventilating since the old blonde was hugging her so tight that she can feel her breast being squashed against his body, but Zero was too late to notice it. Ai fainted, for the second time.

* * *

**PEOPLE please tell me if the characters are a OOC cause i desperatley need to know, so i can improve on them.**

**I know it's a long chapter, IM SO SORRY IF IT WAS BORING!! GOMENASAI MINA-SAN!**

**OH YEAH IM STILL OPEN FOR IDEAS  
**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS! I have been soo busy lately because of my bloody courseworks(mind you they were all essays) and work. ANYHOWIE its summer vacation so YEY i'll try to update faster hihi... **

**SO HERE IT IS.. **

**CHAPTER SEVEN.. (SORRY I DIDNT HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO MAKE A PROPER CHAPTER)  
**

* * *

Zero's face fell down as he –for once- had to admit that what the man-whore-bastard had said was true.

A Victory sign was on Kaein's eyes as he heard the whole story from Ai, when she woke up he decided to sentence the teens three hours detention on Saturday.

"A-are you… still hurt, Kiryuu-san?" Ai asked very softly as she applied ointment to Zero's left eye then cupped her right hand on his left cheek, caressing the bruised injured eye with her thumb. "I.. I'm very sorry for what'd happened… I never meant to get you into trouble..—"

He smiled a little despite his hurting eye. "Its okay, you didn't do anything wrong so there is no need to apologise."

She returned his actions with a faint smile then she bowed a little. "Thank you"

Zero wouldn't admit it verbally but he enjoyed the feeling of Ai's soft delicate hand caressing his face; had Zero been more forward about his emotion he would have kissed the girl on the cheeks by now: she's was starting to grow on him. He smiled inwardly, he found out that Ai always got bolder when no one is around, that was why he seems to like it when it's just the two of them.

If only she weren't…

"May I remind you Kiryuu-san, that dreams are not reality…" the cheerful yet sarcastic voice of Takuma rang on his ear, ruining the mood of his luscious hallucination. "Just remember that you can't and won't get the realism of your fantasies."

Zero grunted in resentment. How come he had forgotten that that Ichijou guy came along with them today? And how did he know that Zero was thinking about her?

It seemed that his thought was read by the Vice-president. "You're smiling so frenziedly until I'm pretty worried about my girlfriend safety." Manwhorebastard smiled then stuffed himself between Zero and Ai. Zero found himself clenching his jaw when Takuma took Ai's hand and whispered something to her ear. She gasped as a light tinge of pink came to her cheek then gave Zero a strange look.

Maybe he told her about Zero lusting over her.

Fink, fink, fink. He played it dirty.

"Accusations and defamations are utterly sinful, Ichijou." Zero managed to keep his voice cool, although the hatred was failed to be concealed.

Takuma's tone had mutual hatred in it but had successfully masked it with his normal cheerful tone. "As much as lusting over someone else's lover would be."

"Ichijou-san" Ai suddenly interrupted, she was getting tired of all this and thought that it was best to approach these kinds of matters in more calm way. "Kiryuu-san Please d-don't fight again"

"I'm sorry honey." Takuma apologised as he slung his arm around the girl's neck, making a blush appear on both of her cheek, to be honest she was starting to get used to the spontaneous act of flirting by Takuma but she can't help but blush. He drew her closer so their bodies met and took a glance at the homicidal Zero.

"Are you all right with a truce Kiryuu-san?"

'Damn you vampire man-whore-bastard! Get off her!' was already on the tip of Zero's tongue, but he swallowed it and averted his gaze somewhere else other than the two couples

"Yeah"

GRUMBLE

Takuma and Zero turned to look where the strange grumbling came from and surprisingly their senses led them to Ai and found her embarrassed and was looking down at her shoes. The two of them realised that she hasn't eaten anything since this morning due their fight that lasted for almost a day. Both males felt guilty since they were the cause why Ai was starving so they decided to get her something to eat but much to Zero's annoyance Takuma beat to it and offered to get her some food then Ai announced that she would go to the toilet.

"S-See you... Kiryuu-san..." she said before she went to the girls' closet. That left Zero sat alone in one of the benches in the academy garden.

And thus he waited…

And waited…

But still, neither of them came back again.

After half an hour waiting, Zero couldn't hold his patience anymore and started to search for them. Since he couldn't find the couple anywhere, he decided to wait until the bell rang and went to his next class (which was also Ai's next class).

They still didn't show up.

One strange possibility of his friend's and her boyfriend whereabouts occurred to his mind and as his nostrils flared, he rushed away to his locker—

--and found a letter was slipped under it.

"Shit." He breathed a curse indignantly after he had read the letter's content.

'_**Sorry for the late notice, but**_ _**me and my girlfriend are going out for a date. Don't search for us we might come back late and don't worry I'll take full responsibility and inform the chairman of our whereabouts.  
Ai and Takuma**_

_**P.S: Oh, I forgot please don't disturb us, thank you'**_

Yuuki found out about Zero missing prefect duties and called for him. But he merely ignored her and exited the school hall. As more colourful curses escaped his pale lips, he quickly walked out of the academy and without thinking twice he was on his way in search for Ai. And if possible, give the bastard more kicks.

There was no way he was going to let Ichijou Takuma kidnap Ai!

Ai couldn't help but sigh when she took a glance at her silver watch, it was already quarter past six, and based on her schedule, she have finished lessons by now and was back in her dorm room resting, not in this unfamiliar car, going to nowhere.

She glanced at the driving man beside her (who was supposed to be in a lesson right now) and felt her stomach twist strangely. Takuma sat calmly in the driver's seat and was playing classical music as if nothing happened earlier on today. His face was relaxed and his breaths were normal, he looked so content but she knew that he was a little bit annoyed about the events. Ai averted her gaze and decided to take notice of other things other than looking at the man beside her, she scanned his car and as expected the it screamed "super-spoiled-rich-brat"; firstly because it was a white Lamborghini Murcielago; and lastly the interior was very luxurious it was made by real red leather and everything looked brand new with the latest technologies in place.

Feeling the need to ask him a question, Ai leaned over and lowered the volume a little. She wanted to ask him about their destination and if it would be all right for him to skip class.

"Ichijou-san?" she called him as she lowered the radio volume.

"Yes?" he cheerfully replied.

"W-wouldn't you be in trouble for skipping classes…?"

Takuma's voice became less enthusiastic as he asked back. "Don't you trust me?"

She sighed as she felt the need to tell the truth and she cautiously replied. "No…"

"Then just relax." A hint of annoyance can be heard in Takuma's tone and since Ai rarely hear him sound like that she felt herself surprisingly scared.

"Yes, sir" she covered her mouth as soon as she noticed how she addressed him. "I-I mean.. Taku- oh no.." she shook her head. "—Ichijou!"

Realizing that she just said his name a little bit too loud for her approval, she fidgeted. Not feeling embarrassed to look straight at the man; Ai bowed her head down slightly as she felt a blush creeping up to her cheeks. When her blush was subsiding she noticed that it was too quiet.

When she dared herself to look at the person beside her; she saw Takuma had slightly turned his back to her. His shoulders shook a little and she could hear a few nasal sounds of snorts.

Was he laughing at her?

At least it was a better thought than Takuma planning to disembowel her.

"Ichi-Ichijou-san…?"

"First beautiful and now you call me 'sir'." He said, still didn't look at her, then a short, very short chuckle came from his mouth as he glanced at her. "Your stuttering results really are unpredictable."

Ai blushed. Here came the regurgitated conversations that made her feel uncomfortable.

"I..I think Zero would be mad if w-we left him like that…" she said, trying to change the topic.

If anything, Takuma tensed. "Oh, I left him a letter."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She couldn't hide her curiousness. She had seen that Zero and Takuma had been fighting, and she did see that it was mainly because of her. Seeing Zero in his livid stage wasn't Ai's favourite hobby, thus, she didn't really like it if Takuma used her to taunt Zero. "W-what did you say to him?"

He didn't answer; only drew a deep breath, and when he spoke again, his voice hinted his enthusiasm for her prying. "You're pretty talkative, huh?"

She just realized that he was teasing her and quickly frowned. Her eyes cautiously went up to meet his while she muttered. "I'm n-not talkative… I just..."

". . .Feel safer if he's around." He guessed.

Ai felt it strange to find that he was right.

"No, no, it-it's not that…" she lied. She had been a bad liar, so she always stays stoic at times but she'd done it so much until her lies became more and more convincing as time passed. Most people would instantly believe her white lies, with her followers as exceptions. Of course, that's because they'd known her for so long.

But how surprised she was when Takuma only smirked and shook his head as he pointed out. "You're lying."

Ai had never thought that Takuma had known her that well.

"You… always a-act sweet to me if he's around…" she decided to come clean.

He smiled. "I'm always sweet."

She felt a blush appearing on her cheeks when he said that. Takuma's high self-esteem often brought her apathy. "I-it's in a different calibre..." a few moments layer she nibbled on her lower lip before she continued. "Y-you actually acted _really sweet_."

Takuma ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Shouldn't I act really sweet to my girlfriend?" he muttered then suddenly stopped as he had taken in her meaning. A moment later, he was found suppressing a growing smirk as amusement flickered in his eyes.

His tone was teasing. "You want me to act like a _real_ boyfriend even when there's only the two of us?"

She hadn't replied –as if she could reply with her jaw dropped, but Takuma had spoken again. "Seeing that it'd be me as the beneficiary..." he pretended to look at her full lips and licked his own perfect lips. "I wouldn't mind, really."

Ai tried to work on her mouth a several times, but ended up only opening and shutting it up wordlessly. She felt her whole body was burning; it was either she was blushing deep crimson or she was turning green due the embarrassment.

"Y-you're..." she tried to laugh, but failed miserably by looking like a nauseated pig. "You have a weird s-sense of humour..."

Although he didn't smile, his voice was cordial. "I've been told that."

Just like that, the tension seemed to leave him. That time Ai realized how it was easy to alleviate the Ichijou. He may seem unapproachable and high maintenance since he is one of the night class students, the vice president in fact, but he was surprisingly easy to please.

They reached the restaurant shortly afterwards. Only by giving a quick glance at the sign, Ai had knew that it was an extremely expensive steakhouse that had claimed popularity among the world. She glanced at her watch again, and suddenly felt awkward to have dinner in such an expensive place, she had always used to eat Ren's cooking she just likes it plain and simple.

"You sure… you want to eat here?" she asked him when he opened the door for her.

"You don't like steak?"

"N-no…" she saw he winced, and quickly explained her answer. "I mean.. I-I like steak. B-but it's just... awkward… since I'm more accustomed to traditional Japanese food"

To her surprise, a vague smile appeared on his lips. "Well, break the habit sometimes. It's pretty healthy."

He didn't touch her when he walked her to the restaurant. And by the time they entered the place, he instantly picked the farthest table, the one near the corner. A waitress came over their table only to be surprised at the fact that they were only kids. But she hid the shock quickly and gave them the menu. Ai noticed that the woman was only speaking and looking at Takuma whenever she talked or recommended some foods, and quietly agreed with her. Takuma was beautiful, indeed. They way he talked or acted were graceful, and he had one of the most gorgeous faces she had ever seen in her entire life. If he wanted to, he could be a model in any agency.

"Ai!" his voice snapped her back to reality.

"Eh..?"

"What would you like to get?" he asked.

She frantically turned over the menu book, and with Takuma's guide, ordered one chicken steak. The waitress nodded, smiled _too_ widely, and walked away. Ai noticed that her hips were swaying unusually and she was amazingly endowed. And just in instant, almost every male species in the building was leering on her.

Takuma wasn't included, though. He only glanced a little.

"She knows how to flaunt very well." He smiled.

Not knowing if he wanted her to agree or to object, Ai chose the safe way by nodding silently.

Then he made an abrupt action by leaning into her and hovered on her face. "If only you can do that, you'd do it better."

She only stared at him awkwardly.

"You've got a better body than her, in case you didn't know." He said that so matter-of-factly that Ai couldn't really decide if he was joking or not. But after she saw the seriousness in his face, she finally concluded that he didn't.

"Y-you always... compliment me." she stammered. It was kind of hard to talk if there was a guy a few inches before you, and he had a breathtakingly stunning face, and you were practically gagging because of his words.

He straightened his back then relaxed on his chair. "People like to be complimented."

"Oh." She saw his points. So in short, he wanted her to be happy.

"And not many people compliment you." he added.

_That_ didn't really make her alleviate her.

"So..." she cleared her throat, trying to dash away from the subject. "Why did you... b-bring me here…?"

'_To be away from Zero, of course!'_ he wanted to say. But then he decided not to be so crude and gave her the secondary reason.

"We need to know each other."

He saw her blush again and strangely felt amused. This girl was so easy got embarrassed. Usually he didn't like teasing people, especially a semi-stranger like this Enma girl, but her blushing was so amusing that he couldn't help it.

"People know us as a couple." He said.

She only nodded as a reply.

"Don't you think we should have a kind of love history or such?" he said as he clapped his hands together. She stiffened in her seat.

"I-I guess… Kiryuu-san had been asking me how w-we get attracted to each other."

Takuma sighed, he knew it, that freaky white-eyed guy wouldn't let his plan go smoothly.

"So?"

Her black eyes blinked a few times as she repeated what he had said.

"Had you thought of any love story for us?"

She only timidly shook her head.

He clicked his tongue trying to think of something believable as to how they fell in love.

The waitress came not so long after, and still had that distinctive walk. He was flattered to see that she did that for him –that redhead shamelessly winked at him, for God's sake-, but sadly, she was kind of spring-fling type for him. It wasn't interesting to have girls who were openly into him. He didn't feel the challenge. Then again, most girls were like that, some of them even willing to offer a one-night-stand with him. Had she not been interested in him, she'd be either a dyke or a girl who already had both a crush and had no idea what romance is.

Very much like the girl who was in front of him.

Aka, not his type.

"Please enjoy." The red-head said then tossed him a flirtatious smile before she went away.

Takuma being his usual un-vampire and more human like self; thought of the easiest alibi. "Hmm… Forget about it, then. Let's just say I suddenly fell in love with you at the first sight." He gave another alternate. It was the easiest, although not making sense. But then again, whoever said love was sensible? He had seen his mother and his father, and he knew very well that his mother was deeply hurt by Father's inappropriate actions towards her, but still, she loved him with all her heart.

"Well?"

She nodded.

It amazed him to see that her crimson blush could go up to the skin above her chest.

"Okay." And with that, he dropped the topic and they started eating.

Ai discovered that it was hard, extremely hard to concentrate eating that time. That a vampire just said that he fell in love with her at first sight. She knew it was kind of absurd, since he said that because of their little play, but still, nobody ever said that to her and it made her nervous whenever she thought about it.

On her last bite, her hold loosened and the fork somersaulted in the air, but when it fell again, it made a fleet contact with her backhand. It made a slight nick that spilled blood.

"Ow!" she squeaked in reflex and gazed at her own blood then common sense kicked in. She remembered that there was a vampire in front of her and vampire plus blood is equals to danger. As the blood trickled down all the way to her wrist Takuma the smell of her blood wafted his way and made him shudder. Ai's blood was so intoxicating that it made him feel so drunk just by the scent; it was suffocating him until he lost his senses and his eyes turned a dangerous bloody colour.

Takuma was not the one to lose to his blood lust that easily but her blood was so inviting, he bit his lip and tasted his own blood but it can't satisfy his hunger.

He needed her blood.

He needed it now.

Suddenly, Ai's heart rate increased, she knew what blood can do to vampires like Takuma, especially fresh blood. The way it made a trail on her backhand was utterly inviting for Takuma, and when it dripped to the floor, he couldn't help it anymore.

With lightning speed Takuma appeared next to Ai, his hand was gently caressing her neck, feeling her pulse from her back whilst his other hand cradling her bleeding hand. She felt everyone's eyes were on them, but that wasn't thing that mattered now. She tilted her head to glance up at Takuma and saw hunger on his face especially in his crimson eyes.

They were red.

Very red.

It was scaring her.

"It's only a small cut." He shushed in a seductive yet husky voice. "It's alright… I'll clean it up for you"

Ai was stunned in her place and her eyes widened, in his arms she felt so helpless.

He kept shushing her, and finally he moved her injured hand closer to lips. Ai trembled as she saw the elongating fangs of her lover as he slowly licked the blood clean, she whimpered.

Takuma felt like he had just tasted heaven and hell in the form of her blood, it was so deliciously sinful, he wanted more.

Ai's heart was beating so hard that at any moment now she felt like it would come out of her chest, she felt really weak, but she forced to take some deep breathes and try to think of a way to stop Takuma from turning her into a prune.

Ai rested her head on his broad shoulder, tilting her face so that she was facing him, seeing that his hunger was growing fast, she tried to muster up every ounce of courage she had left, lifting her free hand she did the unexpected.

SLAP!

Takuma felt a really painful sting on his cheek, then slowly his blood coloured eyes turned back to its original green colour. He looked down to the girl that was in his arms, merely centimetres away from his face then averted his gaze. Suddenly, guilt caught up with him together with his senses, he saw that Ai was greatly shaken by what had happened and now he felt guiltier than ever.

He cautiously released her injured hand and shoved his hand onto his pocket, his other hand still wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry" was the only thing he could say at the moment, he held out a handkerchief and wrapped it around her injured hand. She wanted to protest, but she wasn't in place where she could protest, so she only shut her eyes and waited. Takuma still has his other arm around her shoulder and he tied the cloth around her hand making it look like he was hugging her and after he was done he told her.

"I-it's all right no need to apologise, I'm also sorry I s-slapped you"Ai sighed in relief when she saw him back to normal but without the usual smile plastered on his face.

"I deserved it anyway" he sighed as he felt guilt eating away in his stomach.

"T-Thank you… for bandaging my hand, Ichijou-san" she bowed to him a little. Silence fell upon them and neither of them spoke but Takuma decided to break the silence first and softly smiled.

"You're more fragile than I'd expected." He said as he got back to his seat, then his hand reached out to stroke the little cut. "Even a mere fork could hurt you."

Ai didn't know what to say, so she only tilted her head down in shame.

"Maybe we should add more details for our story." He scratched his nape as he thought about it. "Tell people that you rejected me but I was persistent on chasing you. . . Do you agree with that?"

She felt another familiar sensation of blushing again, but she nodded anyway.

"Good." He exhaled.

The silence started to fall again and she felt really uncomfortable with it.

"I-Ichijou-san"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Why… did you add that t-to the story..?"

He only smiled.

Ai mentally kicked herself. Why did she become that curious? She almost forgot that the guy liked it when she started to pry since he can tease her and yet she did it again. But when she was about to apologize, he gestured her to stop and averted her gaze.

"You're so fragile." He said. "I'm afraid the girls would molest you, and you won't be able to handle it. But they couldn't do anything to you if it's me who is deeply in love with you, could they?"

That time, Ai truly believed that Takuma was a genuine sweet guy.

And if only she'd studied him closer, she would have noticed that he was blushing when he admitted it.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**YOU'RE REVIEWS ARE THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME GOING ... LOVE YOU LOTS GUYS!!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO PREVIOUSLY REVIEWED... xxx  
**


End file.
